Hanafubuki
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: They failed an A-ranked mission, leaving the Akatsuki to claim Sakura. After years of searching their attempts finally succeed when she appears again. But the Sakura that returns isn't the same.Now ANBU, their mission: Kill Sakura. Main ItaSaku. AkatsukixSakura
1. the soiled ground

**Chapter 1**

How it all began...

_'Let me hold on tight.'_

* * *

A simple classified A-ranked mission to infiltrate another village. Lose was to be expected with shadows constantly monitoring their territory. The terrain obstructed the sun; then navigation became difficult with only threads of light pouring in sections. Several eyes met in the dark and the captain motioned his hands.

_Stay away._

Avoiding the warm light became a necessity, an easy trap. A man, with the mask of a lion, adjusted his burdened load and a foot barely inched into the open light.

Dusts of clouds erupted in front of them, their vision blinded. Naruto keenly picked up the murmur of the Hyuuga activating their Byakugan. Disadvantaged, he abandoned his position, tapping his foot against the trunk of a tree, sharply twisting around to launch himself towards the explosion. Another testament of his will. He was acknowledged to be a professional, a true shinobi _(-(pretty words, killer-killer-killer!-)). _Ridiculed at a young age, the little blonde boy was their target instead of the nine-tailed demon that he housed. Now those villagers had turned to him for help, praising him for saving their village. Naruto had finally locked the demon tightly inside the sealed prison, occasionally using its destructive chakra. Others forgot that the demon still quietly fuelled his anger, influencing him to a blind rage. And there were more demons outside that would break the chains around the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Motions blurred and speed came naturally, flying through trees and landing on a branch for leverage. He wasn't a genius in strategic calculations like Nara Shikamaru, but he could hold his own.

His skin tore at the force of the weight against the hunter-nin. Bodies were rapidly moving in the air and weapons thrown. Friendly fire was thrown out the window. He focused on his problem, threw him, whipped out a sharpened kunai – thanks to Hyuuga's bitching – and stabbed through flesh.

Then more came.

_(((It was a losing battle.)))_

_It reminded her of her years past _

_((-long odd hair, begging pleading, stay, I love you, dark, pathetic tears sliding down, desperate attempts...-))_

_and the same old, mechanical refusal of a young man.))))_

–

Uchiha Itachi knew the moment that she would come to him.

The blonde child had exhibited monstrous strength, chakra flaming outwards. Perhaps he would demonstrate the full strength of the demon's soon. But now was not the time. So he watched as those blue eyes targeted another in the shadows of the forest.

Such a careless ambush but its messiness distracted the other nins, leaving an opening.

Leaves were intentionally crunched.

Irritation lined his eyes as they began to move.

There was a snap then cold metal rested against his neck. He looked at the corner of his eye, staring back at vicious green eyes.

It was done.

–

Sasuke regulated his chakra into the massive dragon covered in _((bloodline's))_ flames that as it crashed against the opposing force. _That man,_ he thought, _is a monster_. The older man had effortlessly kept his hands in the same sign yet his dragon back to the point of breaking. His mouth was set into a thin line. His eyes flickered on the barely conscious figure. It was futile continuing the battle when the victor had been already decided.

Sasuke wavered slightly when his opponent's inferno faded and lessened, yet blue flames rapidly took over, the air froze and it dispersed into a thick cloud of smoke. In that split second, Sasuke saw the clear moment when he was dismissed from the fight and those – _cold, hard_ – eyes pinned him. He stiffened, knees bent to jump towards him when he was pushed back roughly, he slammed into the forest floor, skin bursting on impact as flames coated his arms. _Fuck!_

Coughing and shaking off of the remaining fire that had suddenly roared towards him, he eyed the last sighting of Sakura, finding it empty. His opponent had disappeared as well. Cursing loudly, he rushed to the suffocating, fluctuating chakra that engulfed the entire area. Damn their leader, Hyuuga, was nursing to his injured cousin, wearily eyeing the trees. There was a flicker of black and red, shouting, "Fuck you, bitches!" A grunt then Ino Yamanaka fell to the forest floor, agression playing her bruised features.

"That wasn't nice, jackass."

"Leave me the hell alone. She looked like you and I wanted to punch you."

Kiba Inuzuka jumped out of the clearing, aiming for the scythe wielding psycho with fangs until a puppet slammed into him. It wavered then broke under his strength yet he was pulled back sharply by Shikamaru Nara.

"I ain't saying thanks to that, Sasori."

"It wasn't meant for you," the puppeteer muttered, "So those fangs are excellent material after all..."

But none of them were the source of the massive energy and he isolated each monstrous chakra until he found _him _again. He heard Naruto shout then being tackled away from a still figure by Kakashi Hatake.

The sight of him had its effect. Air was knocked from his chest and he struggled not to go on his knees. Like a mad painter, dirty crimson immersed in the spring colours, a destroyed vicinity, as if the demons hidden within the clearing made their marks. Power in the air flared with superiority. One of them greeted him with a set of bloody teeth.

_"Itachi!"_

In his arms was the unconscious form of their female friend. Deep, black eyes steadily regarded him.

A movement in the trees made him react. Naruto rumbled another protest, pushing off hands, "What the hell is Akatsuki doing here?"

The strange shark-faced man revealed sharp teeth, "Looking for meat."

"It's unusual for the Akatsuki to target a woman without necessity," Shikamaru guardedly started. "Or have any use of materials required in this mission."

Sasori of the Red Sand motioned his hands like a puppeteer, "What a pretty doll she would make…" His head was tilted and his ramblings made Deidara snicker behind his hand, grabbing the back of the man's plastic arm. "We're done."

"Wait!"

The tall figure of the elder Uchiha stood, impassive, in the clearing. He lifted his hand to the side. Movements immediately ceased and tension coiled around them making their bodies tight. "It's done." His hands calmly tugged her body to his as he made a move to leave.

"Sakura _is _going to come back to Konoha!"

"As expected."

Naruto faltered, failing to understand what the hell was going on. Even Nara Shikamaru struggled to make some connections.

Sakura faintly rolled her head to the side, head throbbing dully, and groaned, "…_ah_…" A warm body kept enticing her to sleep with large hands on her broken body. Her skin burned hot, _((-...sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep...-)) _She could see figures – ((_clothed in_ _black and red))_ - and blearily looked straight at the eyes of the Sharingan. The world turned black; her body fell, limp. For a moment, he observed the long lashes shadowing the bruises on her pale cheek. She was caught in the cross fire when the enemies had attacked them from above. Akatasuki had merely watched from afar, a few betting that she would be killed soon until he stepped in. Until her awareness triggered and cloaked herself from battle to stalk another revealed lurking.

He lifted his burden so that her face was pressed into his, moved his head slightly so that silky, pink strands spilled messily on his face. She never stirred. Like an obedient woman. "If she will be willing to leave him!" Deidara taunted, twisted laughter leaving his mouth until Sasori slapped a puppet's mouth into it. Naruto immediately reared into action but Kakashi slapped his hand flat on his chest. He looked at his mentor in betrayal. His mask had been pushed up to reveal the lone Sharingan eyeing the area beyond them.

Sasuke disregarded his orders and scorched a pathway lining up to the tress, burning bright, spring leaves to crisp black. Akatsuki members reacted instantly and he was thrown back, barks of wood digging deep into his back. He could see figures warp and plays of powers thrown until a huge explosion ringed his ears yet he roared, _"Sakura!"_

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

"You are impatient in our pursuit."

"Shut it, Sasori."

"I'm not the one that danced."

"I saw what you did with that guy after I beat both your asses to the ground."

"No. I was playing with hide and seek."

"With your dick?"

Hidan snickered.

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

Silence ensued as they made their way back to their current positioned base. The Akatsuki would have to travel once again. Resting in one area was risky enough. Kisame had stayed behind to cover their tracks. Itachi didn't even glance at the female in his arms, knowing the implications about to be commenced. It was such a simple, long-term mission. He adjusted his hold on her sleeping form; his brilliant mind already anticipating the events about to begin for the next months. Sakura mumbled something then sought to rest deeper in his neck. Onyx eyes lazily slid to the side to the man with red hair. They nodded.

Sasori's hands twitched; a fanatical glint in his eyes. But no, he would set the stage but he could not be the puppeteer for this show.

_A pity._

What a pretty doll she would have made…

* * *

"_Is our pet finally here?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Preparations?"_

"_The cage is ready."_

* * *

**Ongoing Revisions for following chapters 3/4. So for now bare with me with the original continuing chapters =) Until then, other recent chapters 5/6/7 are still good enough to read xD**


	2. let the leaves die

**Chapter 2**

Spring is over

'_Can't break me down.'_

* * *

Flowers bent and crushed under hurried feet.

It was such cruelly irony that spring had ended.

–

There were a number of emotions that was commonly used when addressing Sakura. The very first would have been being friendly. She was very open and social to their circle, even though some teammates, like Shino, was usually silent. The second would have been respect. Konoha's hospital had high expectations that she had surpassed as a young adult. Sasuke, who had not broken their bonds, returned two years ago with the intent of – even though he wouldn't admit – requiring strength from others to kill his older brother; he had respect for her current position.

The very seldom would have been sorrow. His betrayal caused that but she is a kunoichi. Sakura did not dwell on the past. That was pushed away and was never to be felt for her ever again. Unfortunately, a handful of people had felt that for her now. They failed their mission with the interference of the Akatsuki; adding salt to the wound, a dear friend had been captured. Ino and Hinata froze in their position, eyes wide with disbelief. "….that's impossible…." Ino whispered softly, hands shaking. She didn't bother to push back the tears threatening to stream down her face. "…Why would the Akatsuki…"

Sakura had used her medical skills to stop the blood flow, creating a faint genjutsu to shield Hinata from battle. It only lasted before it was shattered by an Akatsuki but their Captain Hyuuga had already interfered. She had already been exhausted from their mission that was commencing and even more to fight the Akatsuki.

"Stop talking about her like that!" Naruto shouted, his back turned, "She is still alive! And she will return to Konoha," he breathed harshly, calming the level of his voice when Hinata shook, "Sakura will not stay with the Akastuki."

Then no more was said.

Neji and Shikamaru nodded.

They stood.

"…We have to report back to Hokage-sama."

The Uchiha glared down at the ground, his body injured with visible bruises. Dark orbs flashed with anger; hands clenched tightly.

"_I win, otouto."_

Sharingan eyes activated in barely suppressed rage; the Uchiha prodigy swiftly turned away and walked away silently. He did not take notice of his teammates, who were beginning to plan without risking their injured teamates. Growling, he punched the nearest tree and withdrew his hand. He examined it; dried blood was once again covered by freshly new blood. "Damn it." His throat dry; the heat and amount of energy were much for him to take. Dull eyes stared up at the dreary sky that was the result of the clash of flames. He snarled, cursing the name, "... Itachi …"

The lined, unresponsive mouth. The glint in his eyes. The power he held; the hunger. A new revelation of possessiveness.

Sasuke turned away. While Sakura was talented in their generation, it wasn't as impressive compared to the rest of the females. He decided Sakura was a pleasant female that he chose to acknowledge, chose to associate freely without the need for missions. He would only allow her.

Her unusual strength proved usual in close combat, balancing her weakness of long range ninjutsu. Her medical knowledge was extremely needed for when he released that caged rage; throwing away strategy and finesse to destroy. While Sakura usually calmed him, he did not require her assistance after. She would smile and withdrew, helping another but there was that strange air between them that was never cleared.

He was the one that caused it.

"_Sharingan!"_

_Sakura's head snapped up__, trying to escaping the wrath. Sasuke looked on with a superior smile plastered on his lips. Doing quick hand seals, more versions of herself appearing. '_I have to stall some time.'_ Of course, she already knew that he could see pass her and the real one. When all the clones attacked him, he dispelled them all rather violently, Sharingan wheels spinning faster._

"_Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

_All at once were the clones disappeared the wrath of the unsettling fires emerging. Though he did not pay heed to that, his back faced the scene after. He watched as Sakura stood behind him, ready to attack. "You cannot fool the Sharingan."_

"_Think you're all that, Sasuke? Hah!"_

_His arrogance remained; stubbornness. Although it may be infuriating at times, this is the time he eyed her, sweat plastered hair to her face, skin glistening but her body was pumped and wound tight, eyes bright. It was quite attractive. He spun around, using his arm to block her shuriken and raised his knee to hit her stomach. The victorious smile was still there as he watched. It disappeared as soon as he found a log in her place._

"_What did I tell you? You're so conceited, Sasuke."_

_Not enough time to spin around, he fell to the ground, paralyzed and glared at the grinning Sakura. "I never thought you would lower your defences." She spun the kunai at hand before lowering it down hastily with her lower body bending. She stabbed it next to his arm and buried it on the ground. "Nah. I'm not that harsh. I guess this win goes to me, no?"_

_She laughed and walked away but stopped and froze at the Uchiha's next words, "Hn, for now. I still know your weakness." She looked over her shoulder, the humour gone from her eyes and an intensified iciness took over, "How were things when I betrayed Konoha?"_

_Finally breaking from being paralyzed, he appeared behind Sakura and imprisoned her with his arm around her neck with a kunai pointing at her neck. His other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. His breath fanned her neck, "What's this? Remember this, Sakura, I know your weakness and you know very well that you can never defeat me."_

"_That's dirty, Uchiha."_

"_Uchiha, huh?" he asked, "You can easily get out of this. Why won't you?" He taunted her._

"…"

"_Just what I expected."_

That was years ago when he had walked back to the gates of Konoha in their adolescent years.

In their twenties, Sakura deliberately distanced herself from his company until required. He noticed this, of course, and sought to end that.

Sasuke walked away from the ominous group silently. His clenched fists drew blood. Such an inconvenience, he needed Sakura to proceed farther. She needed to be with him now. And when he kills that bastard brother of his, Sakura returned, he'll make sure never to let her go carelessly. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha did not just blame himself. In truth, Sakura depleted her energy for that Hyuuga girl, ceasing her usefulness and immediately targeting Uchiha Itachi, resulting in her capture.

There was no doubt that she had fallen for Sharingan. But there were tear marks edging her eyes.

What had she seen in that red and black dimension?

* * *

Sakura didn't know how long it was until she woke up sharply, to find her limbs and muscles sore. She groaned, immediately regretting it. Her throat was dry. She felt for her chakra, sensing that it had not yet recovered its normal capacity. She didn't bother struggling, she already knew she had dried blood caking her clothes and wounds were opened. Applying what's left of her chakra, she had hoped to mend the torn-skin before she could get an infection. In fact, she felt she was on the cold ground but the air was foreboding. The last thing she remembered was being caught in the Mangekyou Sharingan.

The eyes of a demon.

It was inhumane.

She allowed the childish thought that a woman should have been treated better. Sakura shivered internally at the experience she felt in that inescapable vision. Weapons had punctured back into her open wounds over and over again. It hurt like hell. Nonstop for 75 hours. She managed to move away from the faceless people but eyes were haunting her in the sky and she was trapped once again. She saw her teammates but they did not turn to her. – i_t was just the Mangekyou._ – she kept repeating. Medical instincts kicked in and green irises slowly opened.

The room was dim. She was thankful. Her eyes easily adjusted to the diminutive light. Sakura blinked rapidly to regain her vision until she saw the dark ceiling. She turned her head to the side to see a blank wall; the other side had a single bed with comfortable-looking sheets. Mentally, she growled. Couldn't they at least place her on the bed? She was on the _floor_! This was the Akatsuki; of course they weren't hospitable people. She didn't move, contemplating on her situation. Were they safe? The sense of panic faded when she heard their shouts in the dark. At least they were safe, that's all that mattered.

Her next plan was to get comfortable, rest, regain her chakra and pray to Kami-sama that no one would check on her until then. Grudgingly, her eyes strained when she moved on arm to lift her onto one side – _need the bed_ – where was her inhuman strength? She dare not growl, the itch on throat that was desperate for water was strong, finally and quickly, she forced herself upright, slumping. She whimpered at the pain. It was only then she noticed the same black sandals that led to her demise did she note another presence. She furrowed her brow, why hadn't she sense him? Dully staring at the ground, he released his hold on his chakra, immense and powerful that engulfed the room that she nearly choked in her weakened state.

_Hmph, showing whose boss_, Sakura thought. It was a long silence when she tried regaining her strength and getting used to the headache that forced her world upside down did he finally move. When she tried moving away from his approaching footsteps, she slumped back to the ground in the side. She growled, amazed at her display of stupidity. He halted his motion but it picked up, staring down at her, "Kunoichi."

Her lashes lowered, ignoring him. She hadn't expected him to pick her up and – _finally!_ – place her on the soft bed. She thought of his death at the weight of his stare until she tilted her head at him, scowling the best she could, "W…what?"

Sakura panicked slightly when he outstretched his hand towards her face. It was unexpected when he lifted her upright and brought a glass of water to her lips. "Drink," he commanded. She immediately welcomed the cooling sensation on her dry lips and down her throat. It relieved the uncomfortable pressure but the Leaf kunoichi still glared at him. "Why…am I here?" she managed to croak, panting.

Obsidian eyes considered her for a moment before walking away without another word. She closed her eyes in defeat when she heard the metal screech of a door opening then the light slam when it closed. She was caged in a room, wounded, chakra depletion exhausting her and away from Konoha.

Her intelligent mind started to race, thinking of possibilities and escape tactics until sleep had lured her back into the shadows.

–

_"Report."_

_"The Hokage's apprentice is detained."_

_"Ah. Commence the next step once she has recovered."_

_Sharp eyes glinted in the dark but the Uchiha was hardly intimated. "…"_

_"Bring in Sasori and Deidara. They will hasten the procedure. Every female has a weakness…" he drawled, "Then the Jinchuuriku will be detained in the near future. How is Naruto?"_

_"Unstable."_

_"The Kyuubi is very powerful," the shadows lingered, "Perhaps once pet is attached to your every command, Itachi, Naruto could easily break his seal. Any trouble?"_

_"No."_

_"Your little brother."_

_"Irrelevant to the matters at hand."_

_"What you did. Use it again constantly until she cannot take it anymore. Make her trust you."_

_"This is too delicate to be forceful. I will deem what is necessary." When it was quiet, the older man took it as a signal to leave the room. "Itachi." He didn't stop until he was out of the room._

_"Break her slowly."_

_The Uchiha left._

–

She awoke to the sound of creaking metal. Sakura felt considerably better after much rest and her warm chakra flowed throughout her body, mending and healing the skin back to their healthy colour. A tall silhouette rested on the opposite side of the room, watching her_. I could have broken down that door. _While she concentrated, she directed her gaze to the figure, "Uchiha Itachi…what use am I to Akatsuki?"

"…"

Figures that he wouldn't respond to such the question. She cautioned herself.

"Your life is in my hands, kunoichi."

He could easily kill her if she made any wrong movement or displease him, as much as she would have liked. She was well enough to sit up on the bed and he took a step forward. "Tell me, Uchiha. Am I here to heal the Akatsuki when Konoha kicks your ass?" He ignored that. "Because if so, then you'd better kill me now." The words slipped out before she could stop herself and she fell silent. If Naruto would know that she was dead, it would cause the seal to go out of control. He was also reckless and probably even if he was stopped, it would be longer for him to se-

That's it.

They were using her as bait, the bastard.

She had to stay alive. She had to prove herself worthy enough to be in the Akatsuki hide out.

His gaze stayed on her face. "You are skilled with your capability."

_You used the Mangekyou on me, asshole!_, she thought viciously, gritting her teeth from lashing out. "It would be wasted here." That held his attention as he watched her carefully, as if not seeing a small, glowing green that she emanated but as an objective. Pink was uncommon in Konoha, and if not her strength, status and training under the Hokage, he would've already slaughtered her. Quite remarkable for her stature, he noted.

"You are no use of the Akatsuki."

She didn't know whether to be relieved or not; it sounded like a back-handed comment. She fisted the sheets in her hands. "Does the Akastuki consists of jackasses?" she asked casually, fire in her eyes, "Because if so, then I wouldn't imagine you lowering yourself to such levels, Uchiha." Maybe her head injury needed some time to heal. Nonetheless, if she wasn't of use to them, which she assumed was false if her likely theory of acting as bait, then she _was_ of use to the Akatsuki. She wouldn't be willingly; she'll fight tooth and nail.

It was a while before he answered. A heavy silence followed and Sakura wasn't sure if she liked the play of the subtle flash of his eyes and something else she couldn't define.

"You are a fool." Her mouth dropped. Okay, well, maybe the Akatsuki were pretty cunning and smart jackasses and her comment was just to fuel her rising anger, but she wasn't a fool. He must've predicted the way she reacted because as her mouth opened, ready to bitch talk about her morals, he said, "You are here, are you not. Unless Konoha's breeding has lowered its standard which would then condemn you as a lowly fool."

Argh, another back-hand comment. She scowled hatefully at him, which must've been the most he had spoken because he let the silence linger on. The Leaf kunoichi growled, in his eyes, she must've looked like a girl whose cheeks were flushing red and jade eyes fired with intensity that had to look up at him. She was short, clearly at a disadvantage in her state. It was absolutely pitiless when he observed her in the forest. In the lair of the Akatsuki, she had to be more deceptive if she were to live within its confines.

"Prove yourself worthy, kunoichi, if you still care for your life."

The fire died down and hardened into fortitude. He swiftly turned and her eyes went straight to the food present. "Eat. Regain your energy before I return." Silently as he came, he was out before she noticed. When she finally regained her wits, she growled loudly and tried pulling the handle to find it chakra-infused. Dumbfounded, she slumped. Using a bit of chakra, she slammed her fist on the metal door in anger.

Outside, Itachi stared stoically at the dent she made on the surface. Turning his heel, he made his way to his chambers, silently noting that she slightly surprised him with her strength in her weakened form. Her stubbornness was noted.

–

It was Sasori that was leaning against the wall with a small puppet. "Is she worthy?"

Itachi walked past him, "If she is not, then Kisame shouldn't waste his time with her tomorrow."

Sasori nodded, making the puppet twist gracefully in a full circle, arm extending out in invitation. "She would make an excellent puppet if she isn't noteworthy."

Itachi had already blended with shadows from sight as the puppet bowed courteously before collapsing.

–

As Sakura prepared to sleep, she had a deep sense of foreboding. She stiffened in alarm, scanning the shadows in the corner. There was nothing but something whispered danger.

She quickly planned and prepared herself for tomorrow. If they were going to fight her till she was in death's door then so be it, she was going to bring some down with her. Her mind slowly shut down for a full-body rest for the next few days. Idly, she wondered how they managed to get the hardest of steel as a door, as she gently caressed her reddening fist. Damn, that was some hard steel.

* * *

They winced as much as they can move with their injuries as the ground fiercely shook. The blood had already dried on their clothes and would reopen if they were to recoil when their beloved Hokage would unleash her anger. "Why would the Akatsuki be there?" she banged her fist on the desk, making wood and paper jump in motion, "And took Sakura!"

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru started, "We have reported you the details of our mission. We will have a full report on the incident once we recover."

The busty blonde narrowed her eyes threateningly, "Fine! Go rest your useless asses but I want you straight back here with full reports once the hospital clears you. Oh Kami-sama, the Akatsuki is planning to start a war?"

"No. There isn't valid evidence. However, they haven't assured us that it would happen eventually."

"Are they after Naruto?"

Neji spoke up, discreetly holding up his cousin. "Indirectly, I assume that they will be using Sakura as some kind of ploy against Konoha."

"Argh. That isn't helping. Go. Get out."

"Old hag, you have to send out a team to get Sakura! What if she-"

"You will not finish that sentence, Naruto. Or so help me, you will not be involved in this." He immediately silenced, crest-fallen. "Just…get some rest. We'll figure this out in the morning." They bowed respectfully as she waved them away. Once the door was shut, she rubbed her temples, grunting at the massive headache. She pulled out her sake battle, glancing at it desperately before draining it. "Be safe, Sakura."

–

They went their separate ways, some to the hospital and others dragged themselves home. Thankful that it was evening, there were few who saw their shameful stances. Hinata managed to bid Naruto encouragement before Neji hushed her and stalked back to the Hyuuga compound. Glancing worriedly at the blonde, his face was cast downwards. She could only watch Naruto slump and walk away. "Naruto..."

She had absolute faith in Sakura. She would not go down that easily. A warm, large hand nudged her and she quickly glanced up, broken out of her trance to see red marks on a familiar face. "Kiba-kun."

"Come on, Hinata. I'll walk you home." A hand placed itself on the small of her back and slowly guided her back to the Hyuuga compound.

"Thank you, Kiba."

* * *

It was a few days until someone finally visited her. She wasn't socially starving, making sure to keep quiet when she heard footsteps deliberately walking by her door. When she woke up, food had already been placed near the door and water to quench her thirst. The pink-haired kunoichi didn't detect any poison or hidden antidotes stuffed in them so she calmly the crumbs after smashing it; her chakra growing powerfully as she continued to regenerate. Itachi hadn't come back for the past days and she started to become wary.

On one of the days, she at least thought, Sakura had become even more vigilant when she detected strong, flaring chakra signatures outside the door, as if checking in but never really entered. In order to prepare, she sat on the cold floor, meditating on her one hand. She slowly lifted her form, her mind blank, as she was on a full handstand, back straight, bubble-gum hair falling and her other hand resting behind her back. She relaxed, concentrating her chakra on her one small hand to uplift her off the ground of the next hour or so. It was a technique that Rock Lee taught her so that she would be able to channel her chakra when it came to taijutsu and her concentration would heighten. She managed to attain chakra levelly as her back arched, her hand slightly shaking but remained to be still. That is, until the door slammed open.

Shocked out of her meditation, green orbs snapped open in response and saw the intruder. Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance when she saw the familiar black sandals on the doorway. "Uchiha Itachi," she drawled, not moving. It was clear that he was immersed in deceit, but the look in his blank eyes made her think otherwise for a few seconds as it scanned her figure for any abnormalities. Long slender legs were stiff and straight and her skirt had revealed the black shorts she wore underneath. She suddenly bent backwards so that she was normally upright once again. She clenched her fists, allowing chakra to flow on her hand as indifferent eyes stared at hers.

He turned his back and left the door wide open.

She didn't withdraw chakra, instead, pumped more into her fist at the dim hallway that allowed little light to penetrate. She sensed his chakra fading and her brows furrowed in thought. Sakura still didn't step out, growing alert by the second. No one was out there. Cautiously, she looked at the sides of the hallway, seeing none. No one was above her.

She stepped out of her cage.

* * *

"_How is our pet, Itachi?"_

"_Secured."_

"_Is she in her cage…?"_

"_She's wandering her surroundings."_

"_Good."_


	3. holding nothing

**Chapter 3**

What it means to be a ninja.

"_Through the stormiest weather..."_

* * *

Had everything gone the way she planned life?

Not exactly and she bitched to Fate the day she ever met another Uchiha.

–

"Haruno Sakura."

She whipped back, tense at the sudden impassive voice that broke the heavy silence of the dark passage. A sudden burst of chakra exploded behind her and Sakura frantically gathered her wits together to survive the situation. Glinting red eyes greeted her and she assessed him, "Sasori of the Red Sand." He moved his fingers as if plucking notes in the air and she went into a defensive position, "Didn't I kill you?" She knew puppets had trapped her escape when the chakra string glinted from the only light. She was surprised when he laughed lowly, a haunting music as puppets danced in front of her.

"Haruno Sakura, you would make a lovely puppet."

"And you are a complete nut-case."

"…"

His fingers stopped dancing and he looked up at, almost curiously. He made no offensive strike, though the air hadn't settled. "Are you worthy to be here, Haruno Sakura?" he said with a hint of enunciation as his puppets continued dancing. "Or shall I make you a puppet? I would hope you choose being a puppet." One puppet with a red dress bowed down to her with flawless curtsey. It was a child. The Leaf nin gasped in horror at the child-like face that beamed at her, "Hello, miss. Would you like to play with me?" One small hand held out in front of her. Sakura growled.

That's when she charged towards him, a chakra infused fist aiming for his face.

–

"That passage is completely broken, you know." Kisame snorted. "She has that crazy strength of hers."

"I don't think so. By now, she should have noticed that we're underground."

"What do you think, Itachi?"

No one really expected a reply from him as he usually remained silent. Kisame and Deidara's constant chatter to the recent battle had begun to interest him. Heh, Sasori just knew what buttons to push. He had been in the shadows and when Sakura entered his trap. A foolish thought she might have thought that she could have escaped so freely. They felt the chakra signature interacting until the new signature; Sakura's gentle but cautious aura had suddenly turned menacingly towards Sasori's chakra before they fused into battle.

"Don't care if she lives or not," Kisame continued, "This is just another way of quickening the seal of the Kyuubi. Leader will kick our asses though."

Deidara snickered, "It'll be fun to see our – no wait, it'll be _his_ doll." He scowled.

And they were dumbfounded when Itachi spoke. "We shall see."

* * *

"_Sakura."_

The youngest Uchiha suddenly bolted up from his bed. His dark eyes alert in the night, scanning his room. He ran a hand through his messy hair and exhaled heavily, another hand on his cheek – _she had a habit of placing her hand on his cheek when he was injured, another on his chest, an immediate source of warmth from the pain_ –Sasuke cleared his thoughts. Sakura wasn't here in Konoha.

She was with his fucking brother.

She slipped from his fingers, confusion etched on her face that was still fresh and will be forever in his thoughts when she was suddenly torn away with no knowledge of the battle. "Itachi," he hissed, "You bastard."

The Sharingan user crumpled his sheets in his tight iron grip, would she be able to resist him? Knowing his brother's cruel mind, he knew he had to go to her. Warn her, talk to her…apologize to her. While she was able to suppress and sham her actual emotions, he knew she would break down in the hands of his brother. Itachi was very good at breaking people.

The younger Uchiha knew it was his fault. Blinded by his rage, gambling the one of the most precious people to him by the source of his ultimate pain. It was a huge risk, he knew, the most important against his most hated. He didn't know what to do but physically show his anger. "Damn it, Sakura. You just had to be in the way."

He couldn't blame her.

She was the source of his comfort.

Now she was gone like the wind, just when they were entering the uneasy line of friends, disappearing and now missing. Sasuke instantly put up his guard.

How annoying.

–

"Give me the full report."

A stack of paper landed on her desk and she quickly scanned them all, locations, time and areas. Tsunade took a glance at some blank, solemn looks of her fellow ninjas. "Did anyone manage to track them after they left?" the tension rose and everyone stiffened. Her blue eyes narrowed, "Answer!" The ground shook when she slammed her palm on her desk.

Neji Hyuuga took a step forward, "…we weren't able to ascertain their whereabouts."

She raised a finger directed to all of them, her voice dripping with venom and authority, "You Jounin didn't even do a simple tracking device?"

Their elders shook their head in dismay.

"How weren't you able to?" her glare directed to the older elite ninja, "Didn't you teach them anything!" they flinched. A hand clamped on her shoulder to see Jiraiya looking down at her, a soothing gaze that calmed her down. She collapsed on her chair, her hands pointing around them, "My apprentice is out there in the hands of the Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi. She's strong, I know. But I'm afraid she isn't able to handle the mental manipulation. We have to be careful, they are annoying sneaky, those pests," she muttered. " We have to act fast."

"You two Hyuuga's, pair up with another and search the perimeter of where she was last seen. Kakashi, take Shino and Kiba with you, try and see if there is any traces left. Tenten and Lee, search the grounds for anything suspicious. Ino, check Sakura's apartment, I have a feeling this was planned way back. Shikamaru, you're in charge."

They nodded but waited for the final instructions.

"You ANBU will go beyond the border and get information, understand? You are professionals, there has to be something. If you fail, I will personally kill you," they winced but nodded. "Former teachers-that-are-stupid-to-tell-about-no-emotions," they looked away, "Go to other countries to see any suspicious activities and see if anyone's involved. If there is, alert the other countries, especially the Kazekage, and see if they know anything."

Sasuke silently cursed, he knew there was always a very small connection to Sakura and the Kazekage when he was gone. "Gaara is going to kill everything once he finds out," and apparently had high regard of her.

"What're you all still doing here? Go!"

–

Ino held back a sob when she entered the familiar scenery; Sakura's scent filled the arm. Tightly clasping the doorknob, she made her way into the living room. She quickly checked anything out of the ordinary, Chouji already in the kitchen. She huffed, "Chouji! You better not eat at a time like this!" He immediately stilled and started opening cabinets and drawers.

The blonde made her way to her best friends' room, chakra activated for any traps. She shouldn't be so paranoid-

_Shing, shing, shing!_

She bent backwards when several bladed weapons whizzed past her, cutting through space and onto the wall. Ino groaned when she fell and arched her back, cracking the bones; relief spreading onto her body when she stood back up. Sakura really was stealthy. Her palm rested on the door and she gently pushed, peering for anymore traps. She took out a kunai from her pouch and cut an almost invisible line she saw and heard a collapse of weapons fall to the ground.

Grinning, she pushed her way in. The grin slipped from her lips and a frown formed.

She really missed Sakura…

Sighing, Ino dragged her way onto her bed. "Ino! I think I see signs of a break-in! Looks like somebody has been making their way in the same place, I missed it until I checked a third time!"

Ino shivered, the Akatsuki was carefully watching Sakura. No wonder there were traps. But…wouldn't Sakura tell this to anyone? There should have been a reason that she kept silent. Or she didn't know and thought it was just a random burglar or pervert. Or…did she betray Konoha? She dismissedher thoughts, guilty of betraying her close friend. "Good job, Chouji! Report this on the Hokage once we finish this! Check some more, though, we might miss something!"

She collapsed on Sakura's bed, knowing the room by heart. The window overlooked some houses but could easily see the Hokage's tower. There were no trees by this window; it was in the other side. Ino opened closets and thoroughly checked through everything. Nothing.

The blonde hesitated when she came across a secret box. It was a secret, only Sakura's knowledge and deepest thoughts. But this was a mission. She had to open it. Clues, whereabouts, threats, anything! And she did, unclasping the cover and peered through the letters and small objects. She glanced out at window, '_if the Akatsuki were to watch here, wouldn't Sakura be alert with their chakra signature?_

Something caught her eye.

* * *

Sakura supposed she was kind of stupid. Not really, but sometimes. But when she had seen that little girl, a forced smile being controlled by a cruel man as his hobby, it crossed the line. Without a thought, she charged towards him. – _This is for the little girl, you sick bastard_! –he had raised the child puppet upwards and didn't move. She halted, "You low ass, using her as a shield!" she side swept, attempting to land a hit on his side when he had suddenly flickered away and bringing several puppets to surround her.

"It no longer matters. Humans are merely trapped in bodies."

She cried out in frustration as several puppets bombarded her space. She held back, conserving her energy and knew not to destroy the environment; knowing they were underground. She would surely be buried alive. Instead, she aimed at the faceless puppets that tried latching onto her. Pumping a bit of chakra, she punched them face in the face, trying to find an opening that would lead to the chakra string and attack him directly.

"Haruno Sakura, such a shame to be killed."

_Screw it. He asked for it!_

She let Inner Sakura rage as she pummelled her way through the fallen puppets. They continued to fall and she finally found an opening. She didn't count on how long they continued to dance; he seemed intent on not harming her – probably making sure she was flawless – before he suddenly went onto offensive. Grunting, she dodged, grabbing onto wrist and threw him to the wall. Unfortunately, he brought her with him and they both went crashing into cement. She took the chance for a kick when she suddenly couldn't control her left leg. "What the-"

"You are running out of time."

He had now controlled her right fist and she was unbalanced on the ground. She was sweating profusely, her chakra running in her veins, trying to untangle the hold one her body. She managed to tangle their bodies together, a kunai embedded on his shoulder and another near his stomach. Sakura saw his eyes flicker with interest. "If you were to move…more would be in you."

He knocked her off, frowning when he realized his puppet collection he called forth for the battle had fallen. "Hn." Something was amiss, she noticed. Probably a few hours since they began fighting, but she was wearing out with the limited space and constant limitless puppets attacking her. This was an Akatsuki she was dealing with. She had beaten him before, but with the aid of Chiyo-sama. She punched the ground and cement erupted from the floor, catching him off-guard and Sakura dug a painful hit near his stomach, pushing it deeper.

Her hands were shaky when she rolled away from him. It was not at all easy defeating one. She bet that he was not even fighting her with killer intent. Were they testing her? Was that why Sasori of the Red Sand had hesitated? No. They were playing with her. Growling, she kicked his body that she paralyzed in chakra points. But it would be bad killing him; she didn't want to fight the Akatsuki while she was held captive in their base. That was basically suicide. She snorted, not that she could. If the battle had taken place in a more open field, then she would have a chance for escape.

She jumped to the wall and stuck on it when large, long needles erupted with killer intent. Oh no, he wasn't happy. She remembered the tips were poisonous and the antidote was difficult to make when they probably wouldn't provide the materials.

"Haruno Sakura." She glared at the red-haired Akatsuki. "I suppose you couldn't have beaten me." Even so, the killing tension vanished and she knew it signalled the end of the fight and she survived. "I would have taken such good care of you."

- _What the fuck?_ – He was happy she stabbed him multiple times? A bit disgusted, she stayed on the wall even as the needles retracted. "Asshole." She hissed, seeing the form of the child that collapsed when he cut off the chakra strings. He held out his arms and she raised a brow. "You are very short, Sakura. Allow me to assist you." Was he mocking her? She knew she was short, dammit!

"Hell no, you creep. Get away from me!"

He lowered his arms, not bothered. He turned around walked back into the darkness. She broke the ground slightly, puppets filled the ground and the puppeteer master had disappeared. Just like in the dark room, she remained the same way longer until she couldn't detect any more chakra. She slid downwards and onto her feet. She walked to the same direction, guarded of anymore Akatsuki member that would likely challenge her. She couldn't get off this easy; it had to be a trap. Subconsciously healing small injuries, she paused when she saw a dark silhouette.

"What is this, Uchiha?"

"…"

He emerged from the darkness. Red clouds on his black cloak and wine-coloured eyes watched her every movement. "You are mistaken if you think this allowed your freedom."

Silence reigned and he approached her. She eyes him warily and took a defensive stance. "I will not harm you." He had no weapons on him but Sakura knew better than to underestimate the Uchiha. He reached a large calloused hand to brush a strand off her face and she stiffened. She slapped away the hand, "Don't touch me. Damn you all, what do you want?"

"You."

She took a step back, "I said stop playing around! What's with that fight with Sasori of the Red Sand?"

"You attempted to escape. He stopped you."

"He walked away," she corrected, watching him stare at her. "And you left the door open."

It was then he took another step and she froze underneath his stare. It was heavy and hypnotizing. The kunoichi knew better than continue to gaze into his haunting eyes but his aura was so natural that it commanded anyone's attention. She didn't realize he took a step forward into her personal space. She couldn't move, mesmerized by the elegant spin of the Sharingan that led her to the Akatsuki lair. He reached towards him, cupping her soft cheek and leaned closer. "You wish to know what I want with you."

If she nodded, there was a chance their lips would brush. She didn't move. "I want to own you, Haruno Sakura." The leaf nin knew it wasn't romantic, a deadly intent, "I want your thoughts," the hand forced her to look at him. His other free hand lingered on her collarbone, he could easily kill her – "I want your mind and body." She gritted her teeth as it lowered to her chest, "For me."

And she was forced into darkness once again.

He held her body as it slumped limply on him. He hoister her effortlessly in his arms and walked through the mess she created. Sasori was there again, playing with his little puppet. "She is worthy to be a puppet for you, Itachi. But I warn you that she is incredibly stubborn." The Uchiha already knew that, but it flamed an interest in him to when he caught the various emotions that would play on her face in a single moment. He caught her meditating upside down and didn't move away until she demanded from him of their intentions. That was foolish.

He will teach her.

He stepped through the dark room, illuminated by small light and laid her to bed before disappearing.

–

"Report."

Sasori stood stoically next to the elder Uchiha. "She is very fine indeed." Dainty fingers lifted, remembering the swift motions he directed when she had gracefully broke them. "Such strength…"

"…I will keep watch."

"I hope that this operation will begin soon."

"It will begin very soon."

A sinister smile, "Konoha will never expect it."

* * *

_"Is our pet sleeping in her cage?"_

_"She's resting."_

_"Hmm, she rather lively when she's out of her cage."_

"_..."_

_"Let her out every so often and allow her to wander longer. I'm sure she'd appreciate the stroll. Keep the others away from her."_

"_Understood."_

"_It's no good being confined to such a room."_


	4. don't let the monster see

**Chapter 4**

**Creep along.**

"_I'm living a nightmare."_

_-3 Days Grace_

* * *

_Sakura would simply not allow them to get the better of her._

_Was she in a genjutsu?_

_-_

The Yamanaka heiress didn't comprehend her teammate's call for her from the living room. Sakura had the knack of keeping precious letters, jewelry or sentimental value in that little red box of hers. She admits that she also has a precious collection but to intimately get involved with her inner most thoughts was an invasion of privacy unless Sakura allowed the people to do so, which weren't so many. But this was a life and death situation. Sakura's life. Was she being interrogated till she passed out from blood loss? Is she being dragged to death's door? The blonde halted her thoughts; she had to put faith into her best friend's value of life. She would not betray Konoha.

Cautiously and hesitatingly, Ino placed the red box on the top of her knees. Tracing the outline of the design, she clicked the golden lock upwards and opened the box. As expected, photos and letters were revealed. She read small snippets to confirm the relations to Sakura; friends, family, ex-boyfriends and heirlooms. Ino didn't pry any further – despite her curiosity - to read the full content of the box; she needed to see anything out of the ordinary that Sakura could have hid. No, anything the Akatsuki could have done to raise Sakura's suspicions' the slightest. The blonde was rather suspicious of it, Sakura had traps set everything and she could easily deactivate it with the flare of her green chakra every time she can home.

Not that Ino would blame her; after all, Sakura lived alone. A woman living alone had to look out for herself. In this case, the medic was a kunoichi which would make the traps even worse for any regular burglar. Though the heiress was pretty sure her bed had no traps, except finding a kunai lying innocently behind the pillows and a baseball bat in the corner of the room, most traps were deactivated or avoided carefully. She gently laid out the documents on the bed and immediately examined the box.

Her hands felt around for any bumps and bright azure eyes checked every corner. It took a while, but it was success when she found a hidden, crimson tracker that blended well with the crimson shade. Narrowing her eyes, Ino immediately set out to the Hokage's tower, jumping out off the window, ignoring Chouji's confused shout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino winced at crack of metal as the device was crushed from harsh pressure between the Hokage's fingers. "They were monitoring Sakura?" the words were gritted out. "They infiltrated Sakura's room…much less even get passed Konoha's defense!" The Yamanaka girl was still, from years of training, as vulgar obscenities sounded the office of the Hokage's tower. She noticed that Sakura must've inherited the trait while she was under the busty Sannin. "How long has Sakura kept that box?"

Ino paused, thoughtfully, "About four years ago."

Tsunade grimaced, "Shizune!"

The door hastily opened to see the short dark-haired assistant breathless, "Y-yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Look in the archives. See for Team 7's last encounter with the Akatsuki. Include any of Sakura's solo missions. Anything involved."

"Yes!"

"Dismissed."

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Sitting among the single, flourished chair sat a light-haired man with several rings piercing his face. "They know."_

_A woman sat across of him. She nodded, "Konoha is on the move." She paused, "What do we do, Pein?"_

_The leader of the Akatsuki stayed silent, "…nothing. More or less, Konoha will never reach us."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He caught the slender leg that attempted to hit his face. Without looking at the enraged kunoichi, instead staring blankly in the room, he quietly commented, "You shouldn't do that." Itachi tightened his hold, subconsciously noting that her legs were slim enough that his long fingers were able to wind around the flesh and reach his palm again. Enough to snap the bones. He didn't acknowledge the growl and burst of chakra from the female prisoner.

"What do you mean, I shouldn't? I'm trying to escape like any sane person would have in this hell hole!" she drew back her leg, having using a bit of strength when he wouldn't let go, before huffing and stalking to the comfy bed. She scowled something fierce when he continued to stand, unperturbed in the dark room. _– Examine him -_ she thought_– but his chakra is too hidden for me to read -_ He wouldn't even react to her taunts and physical attacks, instead by quietly – but the underlying threat present when she pushed the boundaries – stating she shouldn't attempt to do it again. Not that she would listen of course. Sasuke was just like him, older brother and all, but she had a harder time reading the lines of his face and the darkness of his eyes when she spoke not too kindly to him. Sakura knew not to push the line too much; she was a prisoner after all. What punishment would await her if she were to continue? Exactly why she made sure it happened not often, just openings. "What's going to happen now?" she asked quietly. "Another attempt to kill me to see how long I can last?"

She was sure Deidara didn't like her first – or was it third – impression when she sliced off a precious strand of blond hair when she feigned sleep. He expressed it well when she was prepared for another assault when she roamed the dark hallways. In return, he blew off a few strands of hair from the front of her face when his artistic exploding birds trapped her. Not that it matter, it was uneven, yes, but it framed her face nicely. Sakura drew back into reality when she noticed he was closer. She bared her teeth in hate; he didn't react.

"What am I really here for?" she questioned less harshly. The medic was mentally assessed the situation, finding loopholes, mistakes and motives. She was thankful she managed to control her emotions that could cost her life, "Are your intentions Naruto?"

He examined her with obsidian eyes again; she stared directly at him, not bothered by the weight and intensity of his stare. Finally, he spoke, "…Think what you will." Itachi watched with blank eyes when the female stomped the ground with one foot and the ground cracked under the pressure. He knew she didn't use any chakra. With her explosive temper, he learned, she could easily be pushed off the edge with the right words. Sakura had the tendency to clench one fist while the other rested tightly on her hip; one small foot would tap the ground with her toes lightly when she was irritated and would bite the inside of cheek when she was in deep thought. Or if she was really pissed off, she would subconsciously damage the ground or wall. He would absorb the information and file it away with each action. Every time she spoke was different; she would harshly insult him, despite the spin of the Sharingan and since she knew she couldn't physically harm him, she would still punch or stomp with intense pressure to vent out her anger.

Unlike most kunoichi or shinobi that was ruthlessly taken as prisoners or slaves, they would submit entirely. Or at least pretend to until their last strike of their kunai. The ones that would fight for their country cracked beneath his pressure. He's forced them image upon image, pain mixed with humiliation until their last dying breath.

The Uchiha line was proudly feared and his depraved actions intensified the fear. So far, this kunoichi – with pink hair – had defied him in many ways and even attack him. Sakura still lived. With such insolence, he kept her. Despite having the ability to kill her if the mission was poorly handled when she would not cooperate – as she was now – he allowed her to live. For now. Later on, he would slowly destroy the pieces of her mind.

She was just a curiosity.

How long can she last in the Akatsuki lair before she can finally break?

" I swear to the Hokage's name that I will escape from here and Konoha will kick all your a-"

"Kunoichi, go risk the outdoors if you seek it" – until you met your death – words that silently hang in the air. It was a taunt. His long coat billowed when he swiftly turned to leave, his powerful presence still lingering; hearing her snort with mistrust as he left. One time he had said that, Kisame has greeted her with a swing of his large sword and toothy, maniac grin.

"Konoha will not easily bend to the Akatsuki," she snarled, "Naruto will never be in your hands."

Quite loyal too. It was foolish. Itachi quietly shut the metal door. He stood out for a while to hear her huff in frustration before proceeding to leave the lonely area. He came across Deidara after two steps as the blonde Akatsuki member curiously watch as the metal suddenly dented outward. He grinned cheekily, poking the side of the dent before another punch sent the metal bending outward again, his finger twisting in an awkward angle. "Shit!"

Distinctly, the two male S-classed criminal could hear the feminine smirk of triumph. He watched with dark eyes as they ensued to taunt each other with insults and screaming profanities. Itachi walked away, disinterested.

Yes, she was already valued and would be pointless if they killed her. She cost too much.

The abused metal door was an example.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura kept eyeing the door with wariness. The elder Uchiha had visited – more like piss her off – less, despite being stuck in the forsaken room for how long. – In fact, - she thought irritability – I've already lost count of how many days I've been here. – It was very infuriating. After Sasori had walked away, Sakura was still able to feel the shivers and the prickle of her skin when his hearltess eyes would lay on her. She snorted, like she would give herself freely to the Akatsuki, much less Uchiha Itachi. That man had killed his family, leaving his younger brother to live a nightmare to avenge his family by all means possible. He was the reason Sasuke left.

Sakura huffed, plopping to the bed. She had to admit that something had change; she couldn't quite put her finger on it, it was difficult and it bothered her. The heat of his hands and the powerful aura he emitted was always present and when they were in close proximity, something just flickered. – Tch – she clicked her tongue – He must've used the Sharingan on me again. – Green chakra warmly flowed to check any damage or abnormalities but found nothing. Not that she expected to, but she was dealing with Uchiha Itachi. Nothing was ever right. Before she collapsed, she had seen the three tomoe that had crisscrossed and merged in the center to form sharp edges. Mangekyou Sharingan. Yet she hadn't experienced the living nightmare he put on like the last time.

_- It wasn't until a few days later had she began to have nightmares. -_

Sakura put her medical and kunoichi knowledge to the test. The medic nin tested on herself, meditating most of the time. She was beginning to lose her mind. Patience and planning was all she could do to calm her nerves. A few times when she slowly snapped out of the blank state of mind she put herself in, she would be surprised to see Itachi watching her. It irked her, she decided, that he can easily do that and remain stoic. Sakura forced herself back on the situation, "The Akatsuki is willingly to wage war" she mused, "for the Jinchuuriku, despite the limited number of forces inside this fortress?"

Pink tresses swayed in the air when his hand appeared and shot out to hover over her jaw, up to her eyes. The medic in her calculated the damage if she were to move; she honed her senses to remain still. He traced his hand down to her neck, tilting his head slightly. Those dark eyes flickered up to her and Sakura cursed the harsh beating of her heart. He crouched in front of her and moved closer, learning her. A fascinating creature that he rarely examined thoroughly. The Uchiha decided now as the time to act. His fingertips barely touched the front of her shirt when he intently held her gaze. Her jaw clenched.

She tensed, noting the strong lines of his face and large hand. Sakura put up her defensive barrier and stared back. His hair was longer than his younger brother, and the marks beneath his eyes would often mistake people for his actual age. How many had he slaughtered? It was tension in the air and him that distracted her when he quietly stated, "This is all I'll need." The man pressed his fingers a little more forward to touch her breast for emphasis. He made sure she knew it. She inhaled sharply and lashed out. But he was already gone, leaving the heat of his touch thrumming through her.

A trembling hand rose and settled in front of her chest. She wasn't stupid. Sakura realized now what he meant. It wasn't romantic or literal at all, and she'll be damned if he tried to control her.

She cursed. The least she could do was to stall as much time to distract them or hopefully get information and relay the message somehow. She was a kunoichi. Deception was a skill.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_One dream._

_Blood violently exploded outward from its fallen body._

_Sakura stood, weapon in hand. _

_There was a fierce urge to kill everything in sight. The strong beat of her heat echoed with her body, needing to do more. Everything was in layers, she realized. Peel them back and see the ugliness they've hid._

_It was their fault. They were too late._

_She tried, tried so hard. Resisting and fighting but she had no more control._

_Every day of fighting, his poison had worked its way around her body and mind. He was right. It was human nature of survival. This was hers._

_How many cuts on her wrists and body was her proof? They didn't let her go at all. But her she was, out, and like a puppet, slashed the flesh of her brethren. She screamed and shouted but the anger grew and so did the number of bodies._

_Finally, the screaming and pounding of her thoughts quieted slightly when she saw a familiar face. Kiba. Sakura licked her lips. She tightened her grip, adrenaline coursing strongly like a drug and lunged forward –_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

There was a few times when she witnessed another – they weren't human –stabbed the sharp metal into another body. It was that cursing, silver-haired man. When she melded with the shadows, creeping along the side of the wheels – because there was no blasted vent to enter – she expected to see another black-cloaked member. She didn't know she's see a sight like this. Sakura was acutely aware of him; she knew he sensed her but didn't bother to do anything. It was almost fascinating, seeing him design the stone cold floor with blood in intricate, precise patterns.

"Get the fuck out."

She almost stumbled, holding fast. The man on the floor was still alive, gurgling. Self-preservation was important. Sacrifice meant everything.

"Just kill the man," Sakura whispered softly. It hurt her to say it.

"Not any of your damn business." Hidan, she remembered, finally spared her a glance. Something passed over his face until a maniacal grin came over his mouth. "This is the beauty of sacrificing for my god." His large scythe remained near him as he gripped the bloody hair of the man's head up to face her. "See this man, Konoha bitch? His blood will please Jashin."

"What's the use of keeping him alive?"

A jagged piece of glass reflected the light, "No begging mercy for him? I'd like to kill you; but your blood is too damn worthless."

Sakura gritted out the words, "Kill him."

"And let him die so easily, so peacefully?" Hidan let out a sharp bark of laughter, "This man is not worthy of it. You forget how many people he kills in his line of work."

"It's his duty to protect and honor his village." She couldn't move, it would take them both. "You do the same." A quick brush of her chakra-laced hand on the man while she distracted Hidan was the only chance of his survival. Sakura didn't move a muscle.

Life was draining out of the man, his eyes almost dulling. Hidan jerked his hand and the man collapsed in the center. He grunted, standing up naked to the waist, "He kills people. Takes more than one life, kunoichi. I'd congratulate him for that but I have use for this shit once it's done." He directed his gaze to her, crazy with bloodlust, "You have done the same, you hypocritical bitch. Any thoughts to the wife and kid when you took their father's life?"He bent to lift the scythe, hands lovingly gliding along the length.

Sakura flinched.

Hidan's fanatical grin split his face, "Damn well, remember that. You're dirty, too."

And he swiftly rotated the scythe and plunged it into himself.

She jumped and rushed away from sight. Sakura knew all too well she wasn't clean. But not as dirty as what the whole Akatsuki practiced. The edge of her thoughts whispered something to it that she couldn't deny

'You didn't even try to stop him.'

_-_

_She had already broken two important codes._

_-_

The plain sheets twisted around her grip. A whimpering noise escaped dry lips and sweat soaked the bed. There was desperate panting and a quiet gritted scream. It was the second time it happened. Sakura couldn't fight through the mist of her dreams – illusion? – as she was condemned to see her sins.

_'Your fault, your fault, your fault! See what you did! What's the harm in doing more?'_

_White. Black. Red._

_'See their skin lighten, their eyes dull, and what drapes their body.' _

_'It's all she can only see. It's what surrounds her all the time.'_

Cold fingers nimbly passed over her fist. A murmur and the mist thickened slightly. – Let me, let me, let me – 'Do what?' the medic questioned the echoing voice. For once, she let the dark abyss cloak her as she closed her eyes tiredly. Darkness was black, black she can only see. No white or red.

_'You have already began to betray'_

Her body trembled at the whisper as she finally registered the heavy pressure in the air. Someone was here. To kill her. But she was tired. Sakura let it be. It didn't matter, any information leaving her mouth would be her last, she made sure. She couldn't afford to say anything even to get her out. And the nightmares of taunting voices grew louder until she screamed and kicked. It wouldn't let go of her. What were they saying? She didn't know. It was a multitude of murmur, accusing her. Her free hand clenched her hair, legs tangling along the mattress. Where was her chakra? She needed to remain calm. She couldn't.

All the while, black wheels twisted round and round in scarlet eyes.

* * *

_"I think pet doesn't like me."_

_"If you weren't trying to eat her, un, she would like you better."_

_"Easy for you to say, Deidara. There's enough energy bursting out of her she's pulling back."_

_Leader silently took in the information. "Calm her." With Blood. "Show her the way of the Aktasuki." Kill, Kill, Kill. "And let Itachi handle the rest." Destroy, puppet, mind in pieces, listen, control, betray, wound, - she would obey willingly soon enough. _

_It was only a matter of time.

* * *

_

******Been a while, but even if people forgot this story, I'll still continue it. It's the least I can do. **Hm, this seems to be a mess of a chapter. Damn my inability to fit things in. Well, I'll start to change twisted relationships and meeting other and all next time. 


	5. pick up the pieces

**Chapter 5**

Don't pick the shattered glass

"_The clock tells her that time is slipping…"_

_-U2 _

* * *

She shouldn't have interupted what they were doing. Lashing out hadn't been good either. That foul mouthed man riled anything around him.

Sakura grasped her bloody hand to her broken shoulder. All those times she had scouted, planned and finally acted on, she was being chased like a cat to a mouse. _'Damn it!'_ she ranted, _'they shouldn't have returned for 2.7 seconds more!'_

The blast of the bomb and the kick to her ribs robbed her hearing and sighting. Narrowed green eyes frantically searched for a silhouette and shape. Smoke smothered her vision. The scythe grabbed her, tearing into her skin by throwing her forcefully down. Her head smacked on the floor, pain freezing her body.

_Weak. Worthless_

Hidan clicked his tongue, nudging the body with his foot, "Damn this bitch! I could have ripped out her throat with my teeth if she didn't break my fucking nose," he snarled. He spat blood. He crouched to her level, still poking at the unmoving kunoichi, "Oi, oi. I'll snap your bones if you make a move. Come on, weak ass, give me a reason." Sakura spat a curse. He pressed his fist down on her open wounds but she didn't cry out. Her chakra wavered, thinning when its course to her wounds were disrupted until the green flow faded. Kazuku sighed, about to interfere when their captive breathing slowed to uneven coughs. It wouldn't do good if she was harmed further.

Just as Kazuku looked up, he saw a dark figure.

Itachi Uchiha stood ominously.

Hidan ignored him, hands busily drawing a symbol with mixed blood _–((a strong female's blood near death))_ – on the ground. He dropped his hold on Sakura, occupied with the task of preparing to please Jashin. Their blood fused together until he'd run out of the woman's blood. He frowned. Hidan turned back, reaching for Sakura's side and squeezed hard. She cried out. "Let…go…stop!" Just a little more…

A heavy hand settled on Hidan's shoulder. The Jashin worshipper stilled, recognizing the threat. None of them were friends, but they had a common goal. So there shouldn't be a reason why the Uchiha was throwing off furious energy. Fuck it, he was just performing a simple ceremony of offering blood. Hidan couldn't even finish the last script. "What the hell is your problem?" The reflection on his scythe showed the sharingan swirling slowly, chakra flaring menacingly around him though he did not move. Not good. His hand flexed tighter when Hidan didn't let go of his grip. "Look, man, I don't see what crawled up your ass and died a thousand times."

"…"

Displeasure lined the Uchiha's mouth. Hidan cursed harshly, shrugging the hand away, "I did my damn part!" he shouted, walking away, "Leader would have ripped us apart if the bitch got away!"

The older shinobi stood silently. Narrowed eyes tracked the silver-haired man until he disappeared. Blood _– ((Sakura's blood))_ – lined his path. He turned to the other figure. Kazuku raised a brow, raising one hand placation. Then he followed his impulsive partner. That Uchiha always freaked him out. He'd been glad Hidan, that asshole, was his partner instead. At least Hidan opened his damn mouth no matter what came out of it.

Itachi finally turned his attention to the unconscious Sakura. Eyes scanned her figure. Then he lifted her in his arms and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Pein … we have yet to capture the eight-tailed vessel…"_

"_It will be soon." _

"_And afterwards…?"_

"_We already began the prepartions of the capture of the Kyuubi."_

"_The likelihood of this mission could backfire if not executed properly ."_

"…_I know."_

"_Itachi is on the move."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura thanked all those grueling hours of training with blood, sweat and tears. It prepared her for the worst. So far, she only gathered bits and pieces of worthless information that didn't point any direction of what the Akatsuki was planning. She'd give her life for Naruto and her village. She only knew that their goal had been slow-going to achieve. Sakura couldn't exactly threaten them for information. She was in a standstill. For now, she relaxed back on the hot spring she'd been allowed to wander upon. Her injuries from Hidan would slowly heal.

_No mercy._

_Your fault._

Their gathering den had been larger than she had imagined. It would take hours to locate a room.

She rested her head on the smooth rock, her hair floating apart. Stress clearly showed around her eyes. - _((Keep sane. Don't fade)) _- The kunoichi in her focused on the details on the sudden appearance of the Akatsuki that day. While they had killing intent on her comrades, they had been aiming solely for her. Why? Naruto was a clear target for them. Bits of the last encounter surfaced and she recalled that the two men had a wide formation, distracting one side while she carelessly let fear freeze her movements. Sasuke had been violently provoked, Naruto reacting the same but no attempt of interest was directed to the vessel. That meant they had ditched the effort of a direct capture. So how would they plan to use her…

Using her loyalty was out of the question. Her important people were safe so she had nothing to lose to a bargain. Force would mean taking her own life. But her friends and family wouldn't accept the fact she would kill herself. Another route then.

Pink brows furrowed. The least she could do is get vital information –

"You look ugly when you do that."

Sakura withheld her desire to scream and break things.

"You don't look like you have any soft spots on your body."

She resisted the urge to sink lower to the water.

"Are those really your breasts?"

She held her arms stiffly by her sides.

"Damn, woman. "

Sakura casually gathered water in her hands, tipped her head back, and let the hot water flow down. There was a sharp intake somewhere. There was grim satisfication in knowing it. Training for a kunoichi meant seduction and using all assests. She doubt it would work here, but teasing wouldn't be any harm. If it did give her a chance, she would kill. She tilted her neck to the side, getting rid of the kinks. "I guess this is your first chance seeing the opposite sex."

There was no answer but Sakura prepared herself.

The water rippled when a pair of feet landed a few feet away from here. The blond Akatasuki member. _Him again?_ She'd be damned if he would cut her hair again. She steeled herself. He strolled towards her, flicking his gaze up and down. "Hidan isn't gentle at all." He purposely kept quiet before lowering to her level, invading her space. Sakura glowered. He caught the fist aimed for his face and pressed it back to the rock. She was vulnerable already. "Trust him to damage any form of art. That idiot."

"Don't you have someone to kill?"

His lips twitched, "Not until later."

"You killed Gaara."

"He came back to life."

He was appreciating the curve of her breasts, lost in the form. He still had one hand free though. This was an artistic man, obsess with shapes and texture. Creating it lovingly before destroying it. No point in modesty now. She tugged her fist back but he increased the pressure. She kept her words vague. "You're going after the last jinchūriki?"

He had nothing to say to that. He brought her closed hand to his other and she saw the sharp teeth salivating within its mouth in his palm. She tensed, horrified and slightly repulsed. The tongue licked her palm once and disappeared back to his side. "Why?" He turned her palm, positioning it near her knee, tugging at the slim fingers. Before his eyes could fasten at her thighs, she closed and bent them. He looked annoyed, but focused on her hands and chest instead. It was very unusual she was ill at ease with her naked body. He'd submerged in the water, spreading their hands on her stomach.

"We don't have to."

Sakura immediately took the small information and analyzed all angles. '_We? He didn't say 'I'_ He'd messed up. He didn't seem to care, tracing her collarbone down to the middle of her breasts. She slapped the hand. _'They don't plan to use Naruto? No. Something else…who else would…' _The medic didn't like the direction of her thoughts. It was the same train of thought again and bothered her. But it didn't seem like the style the Akatsuki would go for. So what were they aiming for with her? They hadn't interrogate her so far. A mind control? Couldn't last that long, that was the Yamanaka's clan specialty. They just kept her alive. She knew they needed Naruto and they didn't have Sasuke.

Deidara was now using two hands to stroke her waist, memorizing the lines – _((so easy to break))_ – before Sakura forced herself back to reality. She pushed him away with her monstrous strength but he came back again and yanked her hand up to his mouth.

There was a dark glint in his eyes.

"How unlucky. I wouldn't have minded getting you."

He looked over her.

"All of you."

_Body and soul._

_Mind. Thoughts._

_Control._

* * *

"No teams will be sent out." The Hokage announced firmly.

As expected, Naruto burst out, "Why the hell not?! Sakura is out there with the Akatsuki!"

"Precisely. I will not risk, especially you Naruto, a team to infiltrate."

The Kyuubi snarled at that, churning more of its flame chakra through its vessel emotional high, "Tsuna-"

"She's right, Naruto." Kakashi said grimly, "You know the risks of being a shinobi."

"That's not fair! What's going to happen to Sakura? Don't you care about her at all?"

A fist pounded on the dest, cracking its surface, "Naruto," she said softly, quietly, "There are no leads. A rescue team for one kunoichi who has the least chance of survival at enemy hands would result in more lose in numbers. It's my decision as Hokage." Her words her final. Sasuke was extremely angered, following Naruto's exit. He shut the door with force, keeping back the chidori rapidly forming. Sakura was not coming back. Staying in the Akatasuki. Dead or alive. _With his brother_.

Tsunade sighed, leaning back on her chair. There was no doubt they would disobey her. They needed to be restricted. Kakashi and Anko caught her eye in her thoughts, nodded and disappeared. She rubbed her forehead. She needed that sake now, except it was empty. Damn it. Shizune just entered with the records of Sakura's missions. Every detail to research.

"You're helping me with this."

There was bound to be a loophole, a hint. The teams were still searaching the village.

"Sakura should have said something."

* * *

Amid the disaster of her life, the violence and blood, the chaotic and manipulative inhumane shinobi that ruled her life in the Akatasuki; there was one constant Sakura relied on. She hated it. It was what kept her grounded and sane. _((Liar, liar, liar!))_

Itachi.

A rustle of silk distrupted the silence.

Sakura didn't bother to open her eyes. Her muscles felt weak and her head throbbed with the mental pressure of the day._ 'Naruto would have brought me ramen,'_ she thought distantly. The enthusiastic blond would break open her door, slamming its hinges and announce loudly that ramen would be the cure for everything. Her lips tugged into a small smile. Then again, her mighty fist would somehow miss its target when Naruto held ramen. '_Strange.'_

'_Eh, Sakura-chan?'_

'_Keep quiet, Naruto! I need – achoo! – actual food,' she tried to reason. 'No, no, no. Not that again-!'_

'_Oh. Scowling ruins your complexion, Sakura.' Ino teased, 'Bad enough you got more muscles.'_

'_Out!'_

Naruto. Ino. Ramen. Hokage. Konoha. It was her mantra nowadays. But it was always faltered when that now familiar, heavy gaze would rest on her. It never was comfortable no matter how much those black eyes pinned her - _((watching))_ – and so still. Yet she always reacted subtly. She had felt those large hands, the steadiness of his body and heat of his body despite the circumstances. Sakura tensed. Uchiha Itachi was definitely male and that consuming gaze always shifted her attention.

A small exhale. Her eyes fluttered lightly and the small shift of light hurt her eyes. _'Should have broken that bulb. They could have replaced it anyways!_' she whined weakly in her thoughts. Konoha-nin that she was _– ((is!))_ – she bit her mouth to keep from groaning at the dull throbbing of her body. _He's here._

Sakura absolutely hated, hated, hated the anticipation of realizing the man was there. Her heart would beat out of rhythm, her hands curling. Would try to wash away the dirty part. He was the enemy. Every night of being alone, searching, exploring and in pain, that S-classed shinobi would always be there. In the late hours of midnight, silent, his constant presence was familiar, the weight of his stare passive. It was her lullaby to sleep, the only thing she knew to expect.

And then came the nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She was humming a haunting melody._

_Each step on the wooden floor creaked._

_The voices echoing around her slowly faded as she navigated her way through the blood spattered room._

_Crimson. _

_Like his eyes. _

_The one who understood her. Was there for her through the darkest hour. Her saviour. _

_Traitors! They should have come for her. Left her instead. Now it's their time._

"…_house is on fire…and your children are gone…all except for…"_

_See how they feel. Try to survive it._

_The multitude of shrieking voices came back full force when she left the room. Her hands curcled around a kunai, breathing heavily and searching for another prey. Empty. She violently broke the wall, sensing the masked prescene and smiled happily. _

_Long, messy hair framed blue eyes. Looking just like the man in the Akatsuki whom her saviour did not like seeing with her. Punishment. Only her saviour could touch her like that. Her smile faded._

"…_who hid beneath the …"_

_A desperate last cry of war. Then red splashed across the white walls in a messy arc._

_Red._

_Just like the eyes of the one she loves…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you leave Sasuke alive?"

Her eyes were a dull shade of green. It didn't shine with fury or reveal the mad genius behind it this time. It was fading but it would return again when she regained her strength. Itachi blankly looked on. Small step by step, this pink-haired kunouchi was backing away the rope of her existence to Konoha. She would cut ties with them willingly. His mental calculations were correct. Give little by little and the woman would always react. Affect her social starvation by appearing in her room after the Akatsuki members purposely crossed her paths. Staying with her at night would somehow calm her; light green eyes seeking the shadows for him. And he would always be there. _((Give everything.))_

Murdering his clan was easy. The shinobi needn't even physically harm her.

It was all mind games.

He was a notorious specialist.

_She knew._

_Again and again and again._

"Say something. You could pass as a mute."

Her soft voice was strangely intriguing and he listened intently to the tone and ignored the words.

"You're bad as your brother and he's beginning to be a pain in the ass."

She sighed, turning to her side to face him. "Is there privacy here at all?" Lies. She liked having him here. "I like bathing without anyone looking." He stiffened. "Honestly, I bet that if you can watch , you wouldn't even –mmph." She adjusted her form, but he caught it before she could hide.

Her skin had darkened near her neck and her arm was at an odd angle. Sakura had been hurt. Again. His mouth turned downward slightly. Slowly, crimson invaded black until three curved tomoe appeared. Itachi searched for more marks. The damn blankets covered her and she clutched them to her body tightly when he stepped forward to the bed. It was a nuisance. The woman's eyes widened. This was a breach of their usual routine. "What are you doing," she gritted out when he blocked all the exits. He took one step forward, disappeared and materialized inches away. "Get the hell away from me!"

Itachi looked down at her. Sakura noticed that he was too preoccupied and distant to listen to her warnings. In fact, she might as well be screaming. The man didn't even look at her, knowing full well he could counter her every move. Her treacherous body thrummed in excitement at this new development. _This_. This was what she didn't feel with back when she bathed when Deidara invaded. - _((Traitor, traitor, traitor)) _- The thrill this shinobi made her feel. _'Now is not the time!'_ she thought, almost hysterically, _'He's going to-'_

He was staring at her blankets intently. _'What…?'_ The Uchiha looked ready to rip it out of her hands and contemplated a more productive way to release it. He stilled, giving her a chance to remove it herself. She didn't move. Fuck it. That was the fastest way. Her hands steadied when his hand reached out. _'Now!'_

Linen flew midair, obscuring their view and Sakura acted on the oppurtonity. Her leg kicked out, hands supporting and twisting to land another hit before jumping above to – she didn't have any choice. Hands secured both her ankles and her back slammed back to the wall. Her vision flickered at the impact and knocked the breathe out of her. A sharp sting raced through her wounds. She regretted not healing herself and now the warm, glow of chakra seemed to choppily make its way to the bruises.

Itachi crouched in front her, almost looming over her that she could see nothing but him. His frame was large and he had pinned her bodily. He had lowered his dark head, and though she sweated, she met his gaze straight on. This was the predator side of this man. Through black eyes, she saw the conflict and barely unleashed violence in them. It fascinated her. Two fingers slowly traced down her cheek with the lightest touch down to her bruised neck. Sakura hissed. He paused, looking back at her. She ignored him.

Then his fingers continued the path down, noting everything. Her reaction, the twitch of her body, the tightening around her eyes and the muscles stiffening. Not once did she make a sound. The angry black and blue skin screamed out against her pale skin. The internal damage must have struck deeper than the surface. He pressed down slightly and she made a faint noise. There was no warning when she felt his chakra accumulate in his hands. She immediately countered with what's left of her strength but it wasn't enough. His blood limit awakened threateningly and she started when she began to really notice his physical existence close to her.

His presence was overwhelming, demanding her obedience. Sakura gave him a defiant stare. She wouldn't last long, but at least she was still resisting. But she had the sick feeling that it was fading in the background – _((Konoha)) _– her inner self shrieked at that unspoken change. It pounded over and over, head throbbing until she shut it all to the back of her mind. The accusations were still there. She strengthened her chakra flow against his invading ones. Sakura had an idea of what he was going to do, but be damned if she would allow it to happen. Even though her innards were clenching painfully, she wouldn't give it up.

The dark-haired shinobi watched it all. Pride ruled her foolish actions. The barrier of her village was slowly crumbly. A dark, primal satisfaction was beginning to form. If she kept this up, she'd passed out from chakra deprivation. Her hand shot out to his shoulder and the movement forced him back. His eyes narrowed and – _((enough this meaningless game))_ – forced a tremendous force of chakra, overflowing and pushing back hers. It raced through her body, prickling at her skin. Sakura inhaled sharply, whole body stilling at how quick he had forced his chakra in large amounts. It was uncomfortable. It felt wrong. She struggled against it and his hand hovering over her neck kept her motionless.

Their eyes met. He ruthlessly kept the onslaught of his chakra into hers. Then Sakura felt true fear; Itachi made sure for her to see, to feel, who was the one who controlled the outcome. The one with power. The kunoichi weakened, trembled once before finally giving in.

Itachi eased back, making sure she was unconscious. Her chakra was almost depleted so foolishly just for honor and pride. He lowered her back down and parted her clothing, noting with indifference at the wounds. His chakra caressed her, almost soothing, with his hands lingering upon the smooth, soft skin.

Long lashes shadowed her cheeks, exhausted. The Uchiha took too long observing her parted lips before his sharingan swept her body thoroughly for any hidden injury. How careless of him. The injuries on her body were inexcusable. It was his responsibility for breaking her. Not theirs. There was a rush of fury as he traced his fingers over her bruised hip.

He rested his other hand on her stomach to lean over to whisper in her hair.

"Sleep. Dream of this."

She did.

For once, there was no nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was all in motion._

_She'd been forgetting now..._

_Letting it all fall with blind eyes._

_Close._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was an emergency.

Had a lesser man been there, he would have been suffocated at the amount of massive chakra filling the dark cave. Two large hands emerged from the ground, chains binding them together, and ten figures stood atop each finger. The tense silence didn't bother any of them. It was the hunt that affected them all. Then a voice announced:

"Pet escaped."

* * *

"_Who let her out of the cage?"_

"_She hasn't been fed yet. Maybe she got cranky."_

_Someone grunted. "Pet wouldn't have gone far. Let her play her games."_

"_Ah. If she were my puppet, she wouldn't have run."_

_Pein finally gave the order. "Let the hounds loose."_

_ The Akatsuki members jumped down. _

_"Don't let her go."_


	6. looking glass never lies

**Chapter 6**

Break the looking glass

"_Hope is just a dream in the end..."_

-Evanescence

* * *

She felt too uneasy with this man.

Perhaps she shouldn't.

Then again, she wasn't just that with the two monsters catching her unaware during that time. This time, she was very much aware.

His past was a shaded recollection; he vaguely recalled his childhood consisting mainly of preparation and training when he would become the Clan Head. Unlike Sasuke ((-..._who was so naive and innocent to know...))_ – he was always on guard around family members. Given a task and rising ranks, Itachi knew from the start that his life would never be pleasant. He didn't know what it was like to have a mother's affection and playing mindlessly in the fields. Maturity in a child's body with the quiet strength to annihilate a clan. He knew from a time ages ago that he was born to be the best hunter, a prodigy, heir to the clan but it all came with a burden. Morals and sacrifice were hammered into his young mind and he rejected all feeling, just to make the hurt dull.

The Third Hokage used to sigh heavily and murmur how too young he was that he should know this. He didn't mind, information was knowledge. Stress was ignored and he operated his body dutifully and filled his thoughts with tactics. The old leader would place a hand on his head during his academy days, when he passed his exams and grin widely and congratulate him sincerely. That was the only time he felt pride swell in his chest, that he did something on his own and the Hokage acknowledge it, before his parents would take him away and instruct another order. Just a nod and saying, "It was to be expected."

But then, while walking down the street, young Itachi would see white robes striped with red and he would detour to the ramen stand where he would find the Third Hokage. The old man would turn, exclaiming with a smile, and invite him to rest and eat with him. He considered this for a moment and sat down next to him. He didn't think that time was wasted because he was looking for an outlet to relax his thoughts while the Hokage rambled on for him. When he would come home, everything would come rushing back and accumulate to that day. He immediately distanced himself from the clan and they excluded him, whispering that he would turn traitor and sabotage their plans. It would work out.

So when he had informed the Third Hokage, the old man shook his head sorrowfully and with great reluctance, asked – ((_he was never ordered by him, he remembered))_ – if he had any attachments to the Uchiha clan, if he'd do it or another would be tasked. Timid eyes that were always waiting for him at the door to help/play/spend time with him appeared. His only younger, innocent brother. The Third understood his silence and was about to order a shadowed, elite shinobi when he interrupted. He would be hated, cursed by everyone and shunned by the very village he'd protected and swore loyalty to against his own blood kin. He didn't care. No one would know, and this great task was executed by him. As long as the Third Hokage knew about his sacrifice and that his brother would be safe – _he would be hated by him too, but that didn't matter _– it would be alright.

His last memory of the Third was when he was about to take off in the night, but was stopped. Not many words were exchanged but sorrow and regret was in the air. The old man reached to his height to adjust his slashed Konoha band and collar before providing more materials that he would need. A sad smile, a ruffle in his head then he was invited later in the future to have another meal with him. The last time he would see the Third was when Orochimaru would fight him till death. Far away, he had thanked the Third for everything back in his childhood.

Sasuke had grown stronger, as did his hatred, and determination for gaining strength led him astray. That was the only drawback. Older, Itachi had committed more sins. Soon it would amass to the point where he'd meet Sasuke again in unpleasant circumstances.

But he'd caught a glimpse of that familiar sensation when green eyes would flash in his direction and his thoughts would ease.

The past needn't matter. What remained left was now. And that his salvation for the sake of his...

No. That man – _he was just a boy when he was recruited and took the ill-fated mission_ – no longer existed. He'd bide his time with his current mission.

He moved, disrupting the still puddle and ruined its reflection.

He needed to find that woman.

* * *

Kakuzu sighed.

Somewhere outside their base was their captive. With pink hair. It was utterly ridiculous. Why Leader would take a chance on this woman with Uchiha Itachi assigned as the 'puppeteer' – as Sasori sulkily muttered once – would bring them inside intelligence. But he wouldn't go against Leader if he wanted to keep his head. He shook his head. He didn't give a damn, but that woman had been problem in his profits. To repair damage property, the slight increased cost of resources, just everything. Torture was cheaper and less time-consuming. And it seemed half of his collaborators were insane with _something_ when it came to her. It was like it was their first time seeing a woman. He snorted, as if. He knew they fucked somewhere in nameless towns, just not regularly. What was the difference with this woman?

Hidan was more crazed than usual, tightly clasping the scythe in his hands and swearing long streaks. His face morphed occasionally to that skeleton mask with whatever the man was thinking when he impaled himself. Sasori wanted her as part of his collection; Kakuzu thought of it as revenge. Deidara was intent on creating her as 'art' or whatever the hell that meant. In one of his failed attempts, it was like Deidara had a keen eye on detail because the proportions were exactly as the woman. He wondered how Deidara was able to wander his eyes without getting a single punch.

All he knew was that the faster she was caught, the better. His temper was rising with each of loss of money; it's what motivated him to search earnestly. Getting into a fight with Hidan was pointless; the man was immortal.

He walked away from the corpse with an empty heart that tried to buy out his information on the 'fucking gorgeous chick that ran like a mad woman through the road.' As if that man would gain anything from him. His temper spiked at the attempt and at _another_ shown interest in her. As far as he could tell, she was a disadvantage for him with the drain of accounts.

If he could confront everything now, he would do without the audience of Uchiha Itachi. Especially when it came to that woman.

* * *

It was an endless abyss staring by the opening of the crevice. Sakura didn't take the chance to venture out in the open any longer, so she stumbled her way into the area until she felt safe enough to collapse again. A quick run through and she was relieved when her wounds didn't sustain too much damage from her run. Her wounds had almost completely healed. _Because of that man._

That short period of time, Sakura was afraid. Not of death, but of the man.

She had gone days without bathing. It didn't bother her; it was part of being a kunoichi after all. Comfort and hygiene no longer mattered. But, damn it, she was exhausted and probably beyond sane. But her wits were grinded into her instincts enough so she can try to navigate her way into the forest away from the enemy base. With only a limitation on chakra use and wounds, she had very few options.

She tossed her clothes into a pile and her naked body walked through the small lake till waist deep. Her kunai were still strapped in her thigh just in case. She could use her body as a distraction; it worked with Deidara after all.

A shadow passed over. Sakura would have acted on instinct, but she was so tired. A sigh left her lips.

_((-...or maybe she knew that this would happen again..._

_and let it be...-...-))_

She twisted but never completed her turn when his arm knocked her back. Air left her lungs and her leg kicked out in a last attempt.

He moved again, this time forcibly holding her down.

She gritted her teeth against the ragged surface on the rocks she was pinned against. At least the smooth surface cushioned her cheek. Her front had been pushed painfully against the rocks while her hands were pinned neatly behind her back with a calloused hand. She tested his grip and he warningly tightened his hold. She bit her tongue when her wrists started to throb and he slightly eased his grip. "Get your hand off me," she breathed, the cold air lapping against her. With this awkward position, her backside was completely bent in submission, she noted, completely ignoring the way her bottom was raised.

"You have caused many difficulties,"

Her chest was starting to hurt at the pressure. She squirmed and pushed back. He allowed a small movement but she had to be dependent on his grip with his knee crushing a leg.

"And you haven't with me?" she shrieked. She struggled, "It's your fault I'm in this mess! What do you want with me?" All the stress built up for weeks – _days, months? ...she didn't know anymore..._ – poured out of her mouth, "I've been harassed, my space invaded without my say! You haven't even attempted to torture me for any information which is crazy looking at your-"

"It was my intention to detain you. I have no interest in inflicting harm until you force my hand," she snorted at that, "It was your responsibility to have resisted if you refused to be taken."

"Then I'll do myself the favor of doing it right this time."

"This is meaningless. Do not fight. You are in no condition," he gave her a thorough examination down her body and up and looked back at her, expression unchanged. "...nor are you dressed suitably to attempt to fight me." She snarled. He stared, letting it sink it. "You will not win."

She would have struggled like a wildcat to annoy the damn man more but the deep markings were already setting on her skin. "Get off, you brute," she grunted. The damn rock had some rounded tips that still hurt when pressed against. She applied chakra to her arms quickly but another hand paralyzed her efforts and her chakra lines were temporarily closed. "You will listen, Sakura." She gasped at the loss of energy heating her body but her body quickly wandered off to another source_._

It was just a sense of preservation, she reasoned. That was why her body anticipated the heat, coiling in her lower parts, from a mere touch. He seemed to be aware of it as well because he briefly pressed against her and she stifled a gasp, feeling herself burning before he pulled away completely. She swayed to her feet, refusing the itch to rub her bruised parts to show that it didn't hurt – fuck, it did – and walked to her clothes. Itachi leapt to a tree, watched with detached interest and Sakura resigned to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The heart of a kunoichi was a difficult process to understand. She knew when she accepted the distinct thuds of bodies of allies and enemies falling around her and the blood staining her hands with each mission. The mental strength of it all had been exhausting. _

"_This is meaningless."_

_She didn't tremble, but her resolve shook. "They will live. You wouldn't understand."_

_He was quiet, but Sakura could tell the inner mechanisms of his thoughts were working and analyzing the situation. "Perhaps. Have you ever wondered if they wanted this choice?" Sakura froze, the biting words she would snap stilled her tongue. She gaped, words babbling until she composed herself. "You wouldn't know the first thing about caring for people."_

_Shadows moved deep in his eyes, "Perspective, kunoichi. This world doesn't see it the same in your pretty head." _

_She hated it when he talked down to her. He was hitting all her sore spots, "For my country. I wouldn't expect you to understand." _

"_That man whom Hidan killed. You did nothing." He was suddenly close. "I never knew you were so cruel, Sakura." Those fingers touched her jaw. Fingers that could easily snap her neck. She locked her jaw and didn't look up. She knew the Sharingan were spinning lazily as he waited patiently. And then she understood what he said. 'Still not understanding the life of a ninja. Death is always expected. _

"_It's their choice to fight. That man was better off dead than alive here," the words were bitter on her tongue. She jerked to the side and stepped away. The oath of a kunoichi pounded her head. She was still recovering, slower than usual with all her energy spent, and wounds hindered her movement. Her eyes flickered to the floor where the weapon slid. "To die serving our village is already a given-"_

"_You are mistake it by heroic acts." _

"_Mind your own fu-"_

"_You don't give them a choice, Sakura. You assume."_

"_Is that so wrong?"_

It began a strange ritual.

When she bathed, his presence would always be nearby right where she could see him. Or just right there in plain sight. The flimsy material she used as a towel was being used as a blanket, effectively stalling her from getting it.

The worst thing was that she didn't mind. She looked up at the sky. She's rather look up than down at her accusing reflection in the clear depths.

She was afraid to see what she looked like.

_-((...shamefulpleasedworried – contentguilty- green eyes stared straight back...))- _

A large cloak draped over her shoulders, instantly warming her. She gripped it and turned to watch a tall form blending with the night. She was a fool to think the empty space was safe. That she could escape. And that he cared.

She was a fool, indeed.

* * *

"She needs to be spanked," Hidan muttered beneath his breath. Anticipation was a drug, racing through him. He had her blood in his hands, flowing rich, and it was an insane desire feel it again. It was warm, just like her chakra. Endless, flowing, like a stretching river. It was on his shit-list to do which was near impossible with that asshole who wouldn't allow it. He would be in deep shit when that bastard Uchiha found out. Still, he licked his lips. She needed to be caught, punished and returned alive. He grudgingly accepted that she was a bitch in a fight.

When he caught her, she would be cornered. He'd make use of his hands, this time, caressing the soft skin before forcing her to the ground. Yeah. On her hands and knees, ripping her clothes – with his scythe? No, he wanted to _feel_ – until those essential parts of her showed. He was sure as hell she wouldn't be still. Under his hands, she'd probably squirm and resist against him. That didn't matter; he'd easily subdue her by breaking her delicate wrists, arms, until she was flat on the cold floor. Precious blood everywhere, he'd make sure this was the most sacred of rituals he'd performed.

She should have been honoured he choose her.

His pace quickened, eyes scouting sharply for the noticeable flash of pink in the dark. The night concealed her, still. Fuck!

He allowed the thought of finding her to comfort him again.

Perhaps he would allow a battle, each slash of his scythe carefully marking her skin and drive him crazy from the slow process. He'd do that, it sounded good. A thin black line then red seeping through it, running a path down the skin. That would ruin the flawless figure, ground her to reality and force her to acknowledge her the other monsters lurking in the dark, vulnerable to all. All wanting her for their own selfish desire. Blood, sex, loyalty, body, mind and –

_((...-heart-...? ...ahahaha! ...haha!_

_...fuck no!...))_

– soul. He wouldn't hesitate at all. She was special, whatever. He didn't give a damn. But that didn't mean shit didn't happen sometimes. If the bastard wasn't so close, he would do it. He had to find her first.

Before the biggest monster found her again, wrapping her around in his dark cave and directing its predatory gaze at anyone who dared approached.

Bloodlust clouded his thoughts and the surroundings faded to his nightmarish fantasy until all was left that he could see was wide, frightened _((-...most beautiful shade of emerald-...))_ eyes staring back in horror.

* * *

She was deprived of physical touches. Sakura was known to be an affectionate woman, friendly hands and body brushing out to comfort, enjoy, and just to feel another person in the lonely world of a shinobi.

The only time he had to touch her was to subdue her when her well-aimed attacks targeted him. He assumed that she was learning what came from him, but his guard lowered when she didn't react to his presence. He briefly wondered if she was already drained. She was usually weary of him. So when he approached her on the water and she only acknowledged him with a half-turn then moved further in, he expected to fall into her devious ways. He saw the barely visible thread of chakra, but her delicate skin was a diversion she used to the fullest.

He dismissed the thought.

Hours passed and she was beginning to learn that he was the only one – most sane one compared to the rest, at least – who she could rely on to have someone there to keep the silence. She jumped when he joined her, above the water as he easily moved her – he dodged her flailing hands - to examine more marked skin on her back he'd glimpse nights ago.

So when he petted and stroked her, she melted into his touch. Her body was limp, while her muscles were soothed. He slowed his ministrations, sensing her relaxed state. Then she seemed to realize it as well; she stiffened and pushed away. He was there, crouched on the water, hands still wet and sleeves rolled to his elbows to show defined muscles on his forearms. She looked at him. He blankly looked back. As if this was an everyday occurrence and she interrupted the script.

"What are you doing."

He merely gestured a hand toward her. She tried to understand him, already used to his intense stare even when unclothed, and then, "I don't understand."

He studied her, as he always did. She was genuinely confused at his actions. Vulnerable. This wasn't her domain and he took his time to reply – _((-...chance, she's just there...))_.

"You feel fatigue. I will assist you in your needs."

_Needs. _

Sakura would've gaped, flung water straight at his strict form and stare. It caught her off guard but this was Itachi's way of phrasing something else. Average people wouldn't understand. No, forget that. Itachi would always say something out of context than the usual, expected words: "I'll help you." But it wasn't that. She tried to grasp her mind around it and failed miserably. Meanwhile, he had ignored her stunned look and settled for assessing her condition.

"Your bruises have healed well." He followed the path of lightly darkened skin from her shoulders blades. He watched closely as her hands hovered over the area and that green glow mended the remaining scabs. Her chakra was pulsing weakly but enough to do the work. He disappeared suddenly and she looked around. She wasn't about to relax. When she looked up at the trees, he stared down at her.

"Again?"

He looked away when he perched on a branch. "There is no use of this place to the Akatsuki." For her haven, he would keep them away. She seemed to understand and leaned back. At least he hadn't knocked her out this time.

_((-It's not right. _

_I know._

_It isn't my fault. _

_It's theirs! _

_I know._

_...my important people..._

_Who?_

_Konoha._

_Yet...that man,_

_he-..._

_And._

_I just-__))_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the entire journey, Itachi led. Subdued her again. She might have thought he reached his limit with her but he merely stood. She wanted to push. She needed to recover fully.

* * *

Kisame flashed his sharp row of fangs at her, "Look who's back." She turned her back on him in mid-sentence, equivalent of giving him the finger. A low rumble of laughter and sound of air being snapped, then he said, "Still having the attitude after what you put us through? Heh." He made a sound something akin to wonderment, "Expected Itachi to mark you somehow. He doesn't like it when something fails." He sniffed the air, "Hell, I smell him on you. Least he did something about it."

"With the sense of a dog, I'm surprised you don't yip when you saw us."

Kisame licked one sharp fang, "Only when I see the gold, kunoichi."

She snorted. Of all places, they had chosen to rendezvous in a ghost town. At least Kisame was one of the least vicious of them all. Well, except when he opened his mouth. Other than that, Itachi's presence dampened the killing urge they had for her. As if they couldn't risk it with him around. He moved forward, dispelling the conversation. "Kisame," he murmured, "We stay until the next sunset."

Kisame appraised him, "You actually need rest?" He didn't answer and the shark-man grumbled, "Yeah, whatever. Leader wants us back fast. I need to hunt anyways," and stalked away from them. Leaving them standing there.

Sakura, feeling ease with trepidation, waited for his next instructions. Maybe they should scout. Then again, Kisame was waiting when they arrived. She was about to speak when she noticed he was intently surveying their surroundings. "I could go look," she said. "But I don't feel anyone around." He inclined his head once. "I'll need to gather my supplies." She waited for a long glance but he didn't do anything. His tall physique flickered around the spaces nearby; top of the roof, atop a tree, on the lake where she had to squint. Always close. She raised a brow at his swiftness. "It's not like I can run off with broken bones," she said, caught herself and continued bitterly, "Not with two watchdogs around." He turned to look at her for a long moment. She flushed, feeling petty weighed her down. Then she scowled, feeling chastised.

"Sakura."

"What," she gritted out.

"Rest."

Her body drained at the rush of emotions and could only watch him walk away.

Then realized what she had done.

* * *

"_Report."_

"_Found. Current rendezvous in an abandoned town 211 miles north east. Estimated arrival will be tomorrow night," he paused, "Kisame sends his regards." With a hole punctured by one his fangs, no doubt._

* * *

She made a sound. Exhaustion gnawed at her bones that she blindly followed orders for her own health. She could take advantage of that.

_((- fools in... - foolsfools- fooling herself-_

_FOOOOOOOOOOOOOL))_

Sakura restlessly moved around her make-shift bed. The blankets were itching her skin and she kicked them off. Her eyes flickered around the room, searching the dark. No sign of him. Why would he be, anyways. It was a secured location and he knew her health status. Still, she felt unsettled. The whispers were gone but her head felt heavy. Still disturbed from her obedience in that _one_ moment, Sakura let out a breath. For that one moment, it felt like a team. One who would decide. The other to follow. It unnerved her. A glance to the window showed the moon high up.

She tried to sleep.

It was too late when she opened her eyes to see crazed eyes, "Found you, bitch."

* * *

_"I haven't heard from pet for a while."_

_"She's been quiet."_

_"She's actually been good?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Give her a new toy."_

_Footsteps shuffled, then, "Which?"_

_"I speak of a present, not your dick, asshole."_

_A snicker, then, "Dumbass, she already got a gift."_

_"..."_

_"Uchiha's got something."_

_"She must be desperate to relax when he's around,"_

_"Then it means everything's going well."_

* * *

I don't even mind that people don't read this story as much but am thankful for your time! I made a resolution to finish the story no matter what. I already know my plan and where's it headed so for now, snippets of Sakura's time in the Akatsuki.


	7. poisoned tree falls

**Chapter 7**

Insanity **Is** Reality

_"Fill me with your poison..."_

* * *

She/He/It's world fell to black and a lone figure stood with those monstrous eyes fixated on the crumpled body.

A soft voice from behind.

_Itachi?_

_–_

Hidan had her tightly coiled in his grasp, crushing her wind pipe. "Where is that bastard?" She choked, using her strength to slam him away. He deflected, pushing back even harder. "No? Well," he grinned sharply, "What a fucking shame." He leaned in close, his face morphing to that skeletal mask but Sakura glowered angrily back. _((-there there there!_

_...fuck yes...too fine..._

_Uchiha...))_

In his crazed excitement, he failed to notice the build-up of chakra on her legs as she kicked violently and he flew into the air. Sakura breathed in deeply, trying to regain her momentum, moving up from her prone position to take better position. He landed easily, his ribs throbbing. He swung his scythe threateningly but Sakura was already there, holding it tightly between her hands as they struggled to hold power over it. "That's mine, bitch!"

He relied too much on that, she noticed. She managed to heave it upwards for a moment, enough to unbalance him, for her to land another hit on his body before swiftly jumping away, side-stepping then bashing his head. He cursed loudly, swinging the scythe that the unpredictable movement and triple curves slashed her skin as it travelled in his skilled grasp. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, staying in the air as she executed a simple _Kage Bunshin_ to replicate herself and buy time as they moved around the enclosed space. His eyes flashed at the duplications, his mouth grinning wider as he took a stance. He laughed maniacally. Alarm raced through her at the ghastly transformation of black and white skin and shapes.

_That's... disgusting!_

Sakura scrunched her nose. Professionalism demanded her concentration but that nagging feeling that this fight wouldn't go as far. Well. Because of that man. She hated the reliance but she knew that she couldn't fight Hidan yet at her state. And her growing insanity told her that she was right. He hadn't made his appearance yet and Sakura was adamant that she could handle this situation. Whatever was going in her thoughts made the voice inside her scoff. Hidan was still laughing. She kept her duplicates away from him, wearily watching his movements. When he swung that scythe again, she tensed, seeing it aim for his own arm. There was no time for confusion when the stinging ache raced through the same arm that nicked her before. She looked up, scowling, understanding fast as she thought of how to remove that scythe from his possession quickly.

He manoeuvred his scythe swiftly against his ribs and Sakura moved.

She didn't make it in time. He didn't finish the movement.

Itachi made his presence known with the release of his chakra, immediately engulfing the area with suffocating force. Sakura stumbled, almost reaching out to steady herself on his back. She caught herself. Hidan grimaced, stilling. He straightened, reverting back to human skin. "Get it right asshole! You're making Leader all pissy and shit. Haul ass or I'll do it for you."

Itachi made no reaction to move at the threat. He stepped once, disappearing that had Hidan scrambling to move in his sluggish state before the Uchiha grabbed him in one hand, scythe discarded away. "I have no interest in Leaders' mood. I have the woman," he spoke quietly then that Sakura couldn't hear. "Attempt to hinder my progress again; I will discard your life as a nuisance to my duty."

Hidan snarled.

Then they both disappeared, leaving Sakura in the dark with pools of blood.

"_Men_."

* * *

The Uchiha considered her indifference to the pain inflicted upon her body recently. It wasn't the first time she hurt but has come to expect it whenever she took action. She was around monsters after all. He brooded over this as she groaned, that warm chakra fluxing lightly over her body. Others had intruded his charge with ... intent. The bothersome lot distracted the woman to the point of questioning her health. He wasn't pleased with the outside interference. Perhaps he should step in. Before the brittle hold that she foolishly kept denying ceased. Sakura turned her head to his direction, limbs slow moving and eyes closed tightly in meditation. She needed to recover her chakra fully, something he sought to accomplish this night before Hidan appeared. The nights away from the Akatsuki den was not all for naught. Now she needed to heal herself again. Appearances of his associates near her weighed heavily in his thoughts. Very soon.

Travelling would be wearisome. He predicted she would force his hand again to make the journey difficult. That meant being physical. He noted a discrepancy of her body's movement when she forced him close with her misconduct. She may bear her teeth and fight tooth and nail before the thought will cross her unstable mind, but her spine would subtly curve more into his forceful embrace, as if fitting herself to his shape. Hostility in her eyes hid the sensual reverberation of her breathing as she struggled more _- (((Touchtouchmore... I'm lone-needwant...cold it's too cold...that warmth..._

_Get...Not too close! Not this not you_

_Waitwaiwaitwait-_

_-noha...?))))_

Deprivation of affectionate touches might have altered her notion of tenderness of a man's touch to a laden standard. He was never gentle. It was a firm hold that kept her from panicking into reckless violence recently. She knew what to expect from him. Only when she settled down did he release her. When it was too soon, her reaction time was listless as if she anticipated his grip too tighten at any of her sudden movements while he measured his steps away. She'd massaged her arms to rid the _((non-existent))_ marks of his hands but he'd scrutinized her _((soft features))_ in the nights enough to discern that she needed to feel. When he would lay down his heavy cloak while she slept, she assumed it was concern for warmth in the chilly nights. It was those thoughts that allowed him to affect her regard of him to his gain.

She made a small sound. He appeared swiftly by her bedside. Then he left.

Kisame raised an eye at his unclothed partner. He didn't question, just snickered, dutifully following his incensed partner. A look at his blank face would conclude his usual detached interest, but his mouth was tilted down, angling his remorseless appearance and his blood limit sharpened in slow circles, to inflict nightmares that Kisame took care not to look directly.

"Whoa there, who are you looking to kill," Kisame laughed, with the usual silence from his partner. "I'll be waking the girl in a few hours. We're about ready." His partner walked away. "...or ya know, you could finish it if you want."

–

Itachi didn't heed to her questioning call. An irrelevant matter had transpired near her location. The body at his feet stirred. He should have ended it earlier. Now as her footsteps neared, he contemplated on killing the man in her presence. An Uchiha slaughtered ruthlessly to illustrate power, would not be questioned; a challenge to one would have issues with their sanity with fixed crimson eyes inviting one to a terrifying reality. Itachi didn't need to go such extravagance his former clan members displayed. His mere existence delivered just that. A quick flick of his wrist ended the life.

In the quietness, grass rustled as she made her way past the trees. He idly wondered if her representation of him would aggravate their uneasy development from adversary to strangers... it was an irritating issue he'd yet to expand on. It was a standstill. A slender form appeared. He didn't acknowledge her. He hadn't rested his eyes back to their opaque colour.

Judging from her still form, she was evaluating his frame of mind. He allowed her to watch, lingering on the fact that she could be trapped in another realm if she wasn't careful. It would be easy.

She took in his unforgiving appearance. Nothing signified importance to the body at his feet as he took no interest in his surroundings. She didn't care for the body. The lines on his face etched his inner battles, eyes that could perceive anyone without a care. He was defined by his strengths. He incited fear. Each time they were in close contact, Itachi couldn't distinguish sense from feeling whenever she brushed against him. The man that stayed close was a projection of a vacant male who didn't understand sentiments.

She knew, though, that his eyes flickered momentarily when he searched her bruised body, when she looked up at him with those defiant eyes and those odd moments when she was dependent solely on him.

_((monster monster monster that man is a monster)) _

He wasn't entirely unfeeling, she decided. There was a measure of easiness she felt with him. Sakura still looked on even as the elder Uchiha raised his eyes to hers; there was no panic in her thoughts because dark eyes stared back.

They travelled again without trouble.

A quiet journey until Itachi appeared behind her, knocking her out. He carried her for the rest of the journey until she was back in her new quarters.

Then he reported to Leader.

–

"_What happens now?"_

"_You decide." Weapons whistled the air as it assaulted the moving figure. "Do it now."_

_Familiar voices. "And then?"_

_The body skidded against the trees until he/she/it ((WHO)) regained balanced. Righted himself/herself/itself (WHOARE YOU) with a flash of dark hair. _

"_This is for Konoha. Do whatever you want."_

_One hand gripped the steel weapon, using precise stances to fire it directly towards the next calculated movement. "Who is that?" Her hands were moving on its own. "Just wait a moment-"_

"_One down finally." Accused eyes turned her away and she started when she felt a wet line dripped down her cheeks. "Why do you cry?" Irritation coloured their voice. "... deserves nothing!"_

"_We were so worried."_

"_I never should have left your side."_

_And red eyes stared waiting atop that tree, pierced with her weapon._

"_Sa-"_

"_No."_

_The figure waited, waited and waited. She willed her body to move to see a glimpse of the shadowed features. Until that person turned with a billow of his/her/it cloak leaving her in the warmth of those accusing people's eyes. She was compelled to follow, uncomfortable with the injustice of her actions because she was kept safe, one piece because of that person with ever-looking eyes that stayed the nights with her when there was nothing but darkness but hands pulled her back into a closed city wall. _

_Wait..!_

_That person from afar halted, barely seen from the distance, turning back._

_The hands were persistent, gripping her hair, face, even as she pushed them away. "Enough! Let go!"_

_And waited, waited and waited..._

_–_

She will never learn. All that would ever come to an end is broken skin and a ruined heart. She should rid her notion of romanticism.

Even so, pale skin beckoned to his touch, begging for a reprieve in this unfortunate life where there was no softness and in the dark night where there was none to see, hands moved forward to rest on still ones. Fingertips traced and lingered on old scars before loosely intertwining on the underside of the motionless palm.

He allowed the hands reaching out to him.

He permitted how her hands sketched a strayed path of skin and scars.

Then when she timidly twined her hands with his, he gripped her soft hand in the lightest touch before she fell into slumber.

He courted her delusions skilfully.

The night concealed movements. Shrouded in black, alone, lone fingers twisted, lingering then fell away to rest beside the messy tangle of hair as a shadow leaned over the sleeping form.

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

She dreamt of birds against red skies.

She was warm.

She felt safe.

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

"She was never involved with him. Ever."

"How do you explain this?"

Sakura had done solo missions, not usually needing escorts with short trips ranging from a few days to a week, and had reported back the details of her journey. Aside from the missions with teams, there wasn't much material with eye witnesses. "It doesn't go on much," Ino shot back, "unless there was already a breach in Konoha and I doubt that Sakura would allow such a thing."

But there was a retired nin who gave a rattling detailed encounter of a young nin operating within his area that he kept tabs on. He'd noticed because the young wioman had bright pink hair. There would be an increase of dark ravens camouflaged in the robust tree, only seen with their red eyes and flap of feathers and that there was an unsettling amount of concealed chakra that disturbed the old man every time the pink nin would venture out. "Strange thing it was, I didn't bother since it wasn't any business of mine."

"So you never really saw who possessed that chakra you felt?"

"None. I'm now just a man running his business and I don't want to endanger my welfare and customers by being involved in this."

Kakashi immediately stood. "Thank you for your time." He pocketed his little book, leaving with the younger nins assigned in the investigation trailing behind him. They shared an notable look.

It was Uchiha Itachi's trademark.

–

Deidara wished he'd been there for the apparent Hidan ass-whopping session. He snickered, hand drawing out to finish the last layer of paint. The asshole had come back, balls in hand with a snarl like a kid sneering with broken teeth. The woman was back, more importantly, and he'd yet to visit her.

He laid down his instruments, planning to seek out that Konoha woman.

He spied her through the clouds, lowering his creation. The terrain surrounding her secured her position and he knew, without a doubt, that Uchiha Itachi was among the shadows that the thick trees cast. He wondered if she knew that fact because she hustled and observed herbs with no fuss as to whenever Akatasuki members could assault her opening site. He leaned in closer, out of sight to adjust his position of a better view of her. He grinned, taking out his latest creation with a timed sequence to explode when Sakura would throw the thing into, hopefully, Hidan's face like fireworks. "Serves him right," he cackled.

As he stealthily weaved through the branches, he stopped at one to get a clearer view. She looked healthy enough. Pretty even without all that bunched up face that kept scowling. He got lost momentarily in the vivid colours of pink compatible with green highlighting pale skin with shades of white in _((old battles))_ lines. The terrain was too light, too similar and washed out the set of unique colours that was Sakura. As she turned her back on him, he snapped out of his thoughts at the plain colours now in view.

A quick check of her chakra lines revealed her recovery. There he noticed something strange. He erased the thought. Before he jumped down to greet her, there was an imbalance of air behind him with an unmistakable inkling of pressure. He stilled, trying to keep that mischievous grin. A purposeful, light tap barely heard was all he knew that Uchiha stood behind him.

He turned halfway, raising two fingers in salute, "Hey there, Itachi." The older man looked back. Sakura merely continued on, looking around her general direction, as if sensing another hazard. There was no fear in her eyes this time but sensing as if why would the air dynamics shift ever so slightly.

"No worries here!" He pointed at her, and then gave him a thumb up which he received a stoic look. Those eyes shifted down to the still artwork he'd created that leaned innocently against the tree. A chilling quiver raced down his spine as the Uchiha continued to look at his creation. He was about to explain, saying "I made it for her," to which the Uchiha ignored, "I designed it to explode with certain specifications for her amusement. Not that it would hurt her." The older man finally deigned to look back at him. "Seriously!"

He flickered away and Deidara was relieved to breathe.

"Sakura!" She turned. She watched him wearily, her brows drawn down with suspicion. He waved a greeting, falling down the height and landing with ease. "Hello, pet." A nick on his cheek. He raised a brow, his visible eye on her. "Where did you get that?"

"You dropped it."

"So! Looks like you got some exercise." She shot him an annoyed glance. "Thank the gods, you were starting to put on a few pounds. But it missed all the important bits," he gestured his hands outward in front of his chest, "Ah well. Lucky for you, there's other places to look." He ran a critical look at her, trying to ignore his mesmerisation with colours and shapes, failing. Perhaps his next creation would be more feminine, fix the imperfections in front of him. "A bit more curves there, yeah..."

She ignored his mutterings. Sakura examined the herbal plants that didn't grow in the barren land wherever the Akatasuki were stationed at. She needed more ingredients for a lethal dose but from what she collected so far could still damage the innards of the target. Deidara droned on, critiquing this and that, with that low baritone smoothly mocking her. "Don't you have another masterpiece to destroy?"

"Nah, just did one"

"Why do I even bother," she muttered, viciously tugging on a root. The force rebounded her hand into the air and Deidara dodged the potential fist implant.

"Which reminds me, pet, I have something for you!"

"No."

They bickered back and forth, his gift a disaster as she smacked it back to his face. He screeched and she held up her hair, pointedly saying, "Remember this? I haven't forgiven you for this!"

"Woman. My hair."

"Idiot. My _pink_ hair."

Itachi's presence disappeared completely this time. The monster would never leave her. Sakura turned, as if knowing that too with her mouth parted slightly in surprise. He was a man that noticed too much detail because as she faced him again, he noticed the slight slant of her mouth in melancholy that dimmed the bright complexion of her eyes.

Uchiha Itachi was a frightening opponent.

Because the Konoha woman had come to rely on him; perhaps even in their secret nights. Deidara knew this. Because with that warm glow of green chakra flowing, trying to keep her body stabilized, there was a darker shade of chakra infused alongside, assisting her chakra with strength running through all entry points.

* * *

"_Is she getting more owners or something?"_

_Someone scoffed. "Just one." _

"_The hell then do I see Deidara treating her like she's a princess in a fucking castle?"_

"_Probably because of Itachi," one laughed. _

"_What does that have to do with anything."_

"_Everything involving her involves him, dumbass. See what he did to Hidan?"_

"_Asshole deserved it." _

"_Shut the fuck up."_

"_I wouldn't worry about Uchiha," another said, "At this rate she'll become a liability."_

"_Not with Leader's preparations. I must admit, he's spoiling her."_

"_No, she's spoiling him," snickers abounded, "Hey hey hey, I want to take care of her once. Give me her for a day."_

_"You'll ruin her, jackass. __That's if Uchiha allows it," someone snorted, "I doubt Leader will let you."_

_"I don't give a shit what you say. Might as well let her do something useful."_

_"And your idea is?"_

_Footsteps. "What a woman is meant to do." Then something being closed and one less murderous aura._

_One bursted out laughing, "He hasn't eaten in a while. That sexist fuck is going to die." Silence. "Who wants to bet?"_


End file.
